Unlocked
by HanareHatake
Summary: Kakashi is made the Sixth Hokage in the aftermath of the 4th Great Ninja War. As he strives to lead well, Kakashi can't shake a dreadful feeling in his gut and begins to regret many past decisions in his life. He gives an impulsive-seeming order for a recon squad to sweep the Lock Village region, recently terrorized by missing nin bandits picking over the bones of war... / KAKAHANA
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Konnichiwa! This is my first time publishing here and my very first time publishing in the Naruto universe. Before I lose my nerve, and since it's appropriate for Valentine's Day to put more love out in the world-I really want to get this out there! Over the years I have so enjoyed the work of other fanfiction authors-especially in dark and lonely times-and so now I hope that you will find pleasure and escape in these words of mine. Diehard KakaHana and KakaIta fan, there will be much more to come.

 **Rated M** for adult themes, implied/allusions to torture, sexual assault/rape/coercion (in flashback), and language. However, there is no explicit smut (yet) so I guess that makes it more limeade than lemon? I like my gin with limes-I hope it works for you! Correspondence always welcome. And now, please, enjoy...

Ja matta!

 **Backstory**

 _Brokenhearted after her clifftop conversation with Kakashi, Hanare despairs and returns to Jomae Village despite having truly deleted the intel on the Leaf._

 _Though she is not executed, she is subjected to an endless myriad of horrible punishments at the hands of "Grandfather's" successors. Nevertheless, she faithfully carries out each new Lock mission, if only so she can go outside and see the clouds again…_

 _Years pass._

 _The Fourth Great Ninja War wreaks havoc on the land, and in the aftermath Kakashi is made the Sixth Hokage. As he strives to lead well, Kakashi can't shake a dreadful feeling he has in his gut and begins to regret many past decisions in his life._

 _Finally, worn down by sleepless nights and exhausted by the continuous workload, Kakashi does something very unusual. He gives an impulsive-seeming order for a recon squad to sweep the Lock Village region, recently terrorized by missing nin bandits picking over the bones of war._

 _No one can even begin to speculate about the reasoning behind the strange command-Lock had abetted Akatsuki during the war-but they obey, and Anbu descend on the valley to check for survivors…_

 **Chapter 1**

Hanare tried the chain again half-heartedly. It was partially crushed by the fallen concrete slab, but it hadn't broken. Now she was pinned too far to reach the well.

She thought about working on the lock itself again, as she had several more unbent senbon, but she knew it was futile. "Grandfather" had designed the lock that kept her prisoner, and it was designed using ancient lore precisely to keep people like her from escaping.

Hanare leaned back against the wall. The sun was getting low, she could tell from the color of the light limning the bars of her one window. It had been at least a couple months since she'd seen anyone from her village and she mused they might all be dead.

A few bandits had found her cell but she'd run them off with some well-placed senbon and they'd been too cowardly or too lazy to come back with reinforcements.

There had been enough rations to live on until the day before yesterday, but the pantry had finally been exhausted and now that she'd lost her water supply...

The latest tremor had caused the cell to partially collapse, resulting in the block on top of the chain that manacled her ankle. At least now more of the valley vista was visible through the holes in the compromised building-the improved view was definitely worth the loss of access to water.

Hanare smiled softly at her own foolishness. _That's what I'm saying now. I might sing a different tune in a couple days._

Some birds flew past outside. She tracked their graceful movements as far as she could. Then she ripped off a piece of her skirt and rebandaged her lacerated thigh. The bruises around the wound were turning intense shades of violet; it had not been a small chunk of ceiling that had hit her. _Silver lining is, now I have a skylight!_ She looked up, but it was clear with no clouds.

Tired, Hanare slouched down into the corner of the one-room cell that was the only home she'd ever known. As the sun set, the colors became more beautiful but the walls grew colder. Hanare solved that by imagining the walls were his arms wrapped around her... comforting her, holding her, propping her up so they could watch the sun go down, together…

Hanare blinked as she felt unwelcome wetness accumulating in her eyes. _No one's here, so what if you cry_ she told herself. The tears began to slip down her cheeks. _You're probably going to die, anyway_. It was a peaceful thought.

 _I wonder what he's doing…_ She was getting drowsy. The blood had pooled under her and was gross and sticky, but Hanare declared to herself that she was too lazy to care and besides, she was resolute in her decision not to leave the loving embrace of her corner.

 _I hope he's alright, and happy; with many good years ahead of him…_ Then fatigue took over and she fell into an uneasy rest; too tired even to notice the excruciating pain of her injuries.

…

Kakashi startled awake, eyes wide, cold sweat rolling down his back. His heart hammered unevenly in his chest as the vision of Rin's face faded away. The memory of her voice was insistent in his ears: _"Kakashi, Kakashi, wake up! Wake up, hurry!"_

Throwing off the covers, Kakashi fumbled out of bed, hands trembling. He nearly tripped on the Hokage hat that was lying on the floor, and furiously kicked it aside. He stumbled to his desk.

It had been the old dream-which he hadn't had since fighting Pain-where Rin stepped in front of his chidori and he was unable to stop it in time. Just like in real life, she whispered his name with her last breath… in some nightmares she screamed at him, too.

He grabbed a glass of water on the desk, holding it in his still-shaking hand while propping himself up with his other hand clutching the edge of the desk. This time, Rin hadn't yelled at him. But as the chidori pierced her body, her hair had changed from brown to dark green. The purple on her cheeks had faded. Her voice became stronger, prodding, insistent.

 _"Kakashi, hurry."_ It was like Rin was trying to tell him something. And for some reason, she'd done so using a face Kakashi had long tried to forget.

"Hanare," he said into the darkness. As he said the name his hand clenched violently, shattering the water glass.

He watched blood drip slowly into the pool of water and broken glass on the desk.

 _Those papers are ruined_ he thought idly, looking at the stack of documents he was supposed to review. _Good. I didn't want to read them anyway._

The door opened.

"You called, Hokage sir?"

Kakashi turned in a daze. "I did?" The anbu officer looked from Kakashi to the mess on the desk.

"You did, sir-and sir, you're bleeding! I'll call Shizune-san. Are you alright?"

The anbu took a step toward Kakashi, but he waved the officer back. "It's a superficial cut. I can bandage it myself. No need to wake Shizune. I have something else for you to do."

The officer bowed. "Sir?"

"Take two squads and sweep Jomae Valley. I want to know what's left out there after those raids."

"Yes, sir."

"Missing nin you have leave to kill though I'd prefer them taken prisoner for questioning."

"What about Lock nin, sir? They sided with Akatsuki."

"I know that," Kakashi growled. The officer bowed again. "Lock civilians you may offer refuge. Lock ninja… apprehend and bring in. I want Jomae nin brought back alive-is that clear, officer?"

The anbu swallowed. He'd never heard the Rokudaime use that tone before. "Absolutely, sir. Yes, sir. It will be done as you command."

Kakashi gave a curt nod.

The officer bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed," Kakashi grunted. There was a _poof_ and the click of his door mysteriously swinging shut, and Kakashi was alone again.

Carefully holding one hand beneath the other to catch the blood he shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the water. The warmth stung the cuts but it was barely anything to note. He picked up a clean hand towel and patted his skin dry. Opening the medical chest he found just enough ointment left in a wrinkled tube to dress his hand. He bandaged it and went to see about the desk.

Water and glass shards and blood were everywhere. Sighing, Kakashi dragged over a wastebasket and started flinging pieces of glass into it. Then he took the entire stack of paperwork and shoved it, without so much as a glance at what it was, into the recycling chute.

 _That was irresponsible_ he thought to himself. His glee manifested itself in a slightly raised eyebrow. He pictured telling Shikamaru he'd need a new copy of all the trashed documents. The look on Shikamaru's face would be well worth it.

Moonlight slipped in through the cracks between the plain curtains. He always slept with the window partially open. The silvery light cast cold striations across his desk. Like prison bars.

He sopped up the water and blood with an old cloth napkin.

The napkin went in the laundry and Kakashi went and stood by the window, looking down at the lights of Konoha and trying to decide if he should go back to sleep or just stay awake and sleep through the next day's meetings.

 _Maybe I'll just read a little_. He ambled over to his bookshelf and plucked out a slim volume. His thumb caressed the cover that showed a green-haired girl being chased by an amorous young man.

It wasn't a very cold night so Kakashi just lay down on his couch in what he had on-his mask, a black tank top, and loose workout pants. He flicked on the reading lamp, flipped by memory to the exact page of the scene he had in mind, and slid his free hand under the waistband of his pants.

 _Anbu better remember to knock before they come in this time_ he groused inwardly, but soon he was lost in the familiar words and all his burdens forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Yugao! Over here."

The purple-haired anbu officer Yugao bounded over to where a youngish shinobi was pointing.

"There's an isolated building just beyond those rocks."

Yugao could see the half-crumbled roof of a small structure, situated in a dip in the valley. The rocks and low seat hid the structure well. She _hmphd_ in annoyance.

Her teams had been out half the night and most of the morning already. They needed a break. Adding to her irritation was the fact that they'd found nothing. Not a single living soul. There were suspiciously few bodies, too. Either the village had been abandoned before the raids, or the bandits had taken everyone prisoner. Which didn't make any sense.

Yugao's stomach growled. There was probably nothing in the shack. Looked like a utility building or storage unit. And even if there had been someone taking refuge, they probably didn't survive that hole falling in from the ceiling… Yugao started to turn away.

 _But what if it was Hayate_. Yugao felt the pang like the prick of a katana in her back. What if he'd crawled to shelter, and no one found him in time because they didn't bother to look. She felt a sting in her eyes and was grateful for her anbu mask.

"Looks abandoned but we'll check it out anyway," Yugao ordered. She jerked her head at the young anbu and a couple others nearby. They nodded and leaped toward the building. _Kakashi must have had a good reason for this sweep_ Yugao thought, _don't want to miss anything_.

…

Hanare fought to keep her eyes closed.

In her dream, she was stepping into a sauna, and much to her shock-there was Kakashi!

He looked up in surprise. He was seated on the wooden bench, his hands on his knees, legs slightly apart, naked except for the towel over his lap and the smaller one masking his face. Tiny beads of sweat stood out on his muscular body.

Hanare felt herself blushing. "I… I didn't know anyone was in here…" she heard herself stammer. Kakashi smiled under the washcloth on his face. She could always tell when he did it, because it changed his eyes a bit. She blushed more as his gaze traveled down her body.

To her embarrassment she realized she wasn't wearing anything - not even a towel - and only had her hands to cover herself.

"Hello…?" A voice echoed faintly in the sauna. Hanare startled, turning her head.

"Did you hear that?" She tried to peer through the steam outside the door but it was as thick as a heavy fog.

"Hanare," Kakashi said, guiding her face back toward him with a touch of his fingertips. She shivered. He slid his hands into her hair and massaged her scalp, caressing the nape of her neck. He gently but firmly pulled her toward him until she was standing between his parted legs, close enough to see the strands of silver hair sticking to his temples from the the heat.

"Is anyone in there?"

Hanare jumped just as Kakashi removed her hand from its protective hovering across her bosom and put his face against her flesh.

"Kashi-kun, I heard someone, we should stop -"

"Ignore them," he growled, reaching out to pull her right leg over his left, so she had one knee on the sauna bench. Hanare gasped. Kakashi did the same with her left leg, so she was straddling his lap with only the towel keeping them apart.

"Kakashi- " Hanare felt her eyelids twitch. Kakashi mumbled something unintelligible into her breasts and she saw the washcloth and the towel on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut. Just a few more seconds…

Hanare felt him shift his hips, and pull her right leg to the side just a bit more so she was spread as wide as possible to receive him. She felt his lips brush her nipple, and wondered what his face looked like…

"Captain Yugao!"

Hanare's eyes burst open. She clenched her fingers into Kakashi's shoulders with all her might, trying to hold on to the dream…

"A survivor!"

The warmth of the sauna and the love scene faded away and Hanare blinked at the intruding light stabbing into her brain. She felt her fingers digging into chunks of concrete. Someone wearing a Leaf Village forehead protector was peering into her face, but it wasn't Kakashi.

"Can you hear me?" the shinobi asked. The others behind him were wearing those silly animal masks. Hanare remembered the style well from the day she'd let them capture her as a street performer, in order to infiltrate the Leaf's intel division.

Hanare nodded dully, just a weak dip of her chin.

"She looks pretty bad, captain," the unmasked shinobi said. "We'll need to be quick here and get her back to the hospital as soon as we can."

Must be the medic Hanare thought. He was rolling up her skirt. He wasn't bad looking.

"Ex-excuse me, ma'am," the medic stuttered as he pushed the skirt above her hips and pinned it out of the way with a clip.

 _Virgin_. Hanare was too tired to smile, but she wanted to reassure him. She dipped her chin again. The young shinobi bowed his head and went to work on the laceration on her thigh, keeping his eyes strictly on the wound.

Hanare found she couldn't remember which underwear she had on. Unusual for her, and annoying. _Perhaps I took a hit on the head, too_. She hoped in any case it was a decent pair of panties and not something too ugly or too risque, or just plain ridiculous like the ones that had a picture of an actual cat crawling out of the crotch.

 _Those were from that stupid sorority mission_ she fumed, though it had already been a couple years ago.

The medic had good hands but now that she was awake Hanare could feel some pain from the wound. Scarier was that she couldn't feel her other leg at all. She distracted herself by taking in her situation.

 _So. The Leaf has come._ Hanare was surprised that she felt nothing at the revelation. Maybe it was just that she'd waited so long for something - anything - to happen that would connect her in some way to Konohagakure that now she was deadened to the actual event.

 _Or maybe it's just the blood loss_ she allowed, watching as the medic cut away a swath of darkly stained fabric from the back of her skirt.

"I'm sorry your dress is ruined," he said as he re-bandaged her thigh. "It looks like it was very pretty."

"Oh for the love of kami! You think she needs to hear all that?"

Hanare rotated her gaze to the anbu in the cat mask, a purple ponytail peeking out over her shoulder. The captain had her arms crossed and looked impatient.

"Don't just stand there," she ordered three shinobi behind her. "Get that rock off the chain and that chain off her leg."

 _That's the bitch that punched me last time I was in the Land of Fire_ Hanare realized with an inner chuckle, recognizing the mask and unusual hair.

The captain kicked at Hanare's chain with her boot. "Jomae sickos," she added under her breath, and Hanare decided she liked her.

Hanare counted five ninja total, but there was probably one more keeping watch outside. _Why would they come all the way to the valley now, of all things_ … Hanare couldn't make sense of it.

The longer she was awake, the worse she hurt. The young medic seemed to notice this even though Hanare prided herself on her pain tolerance.

"Almost done," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper weakly. The purple-haired captain immediately looked her way.

"Oh good. She can talk. That means we have someone to question. I'm sure the Hokage will be happy about that." The captain eyed her. Hanare just stared back in silence.

Finally Yugao said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Hanare gave a fraction of a smile.

"Ready," the medic stood. The other shinobi tossed pieces of successfully broken chain to the side.

"Manacle will have to wait till we get a specialist. Some strange mechanism," the anbu in the bear mask said gruffly to the captain. She nodded.

Hanare was lifted onto the back of the biggest shinobi there and strapped securely to his back. She heard the sweet medic rattling off a list of injuries and warning her carrier to be careful.

 _Always a piggyback ride from the Leaf_ she joked mirthlessly to herself.

Then they were through the door, and leaping into the sky. Toward Konoha. It felt like they were flying.

 _How long I'd hoped to return_ … Hanare thought, realizing with sadness that the idea no longer brought her any joy.

In fact, the thought of going back gave her a sense of dread.

Hanare craned her head a little to see the sky. The weather hadn't changed. There were still no clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sat at the large Hokage desk in the Hokage office, wearing the stuffy Hokage robe and the ridiculous Hokage hat. The kage meeting was going way over time and he wished they would just hurry and wrap the official business.

He considered pulling the hat lower over his eyes and dozing off for a bit, but last time Shikamaru had caught him and as retribution had sent the Mizukage flowers… and forged Kakashi's signature on the heart-shaped card.

It had taken _weeks_ to clear up _that_ little misunderstanding, and Kakashi had no doubt Shikamaru would think up something even worse this time. Kakashi sat up a bit straighter and propped his head on his hands to stay alert.

He nodded at the right moments, _mmm hmmm'd_ appropriately, and even handed out a few compliments that might pay diplomatic dividends later. Finally the meeting was over. Raikage announced he was going to a taco cart. Gaara gave Kakashi their secret signal that he'd like to speak later, privately. And the Mizukage signed off with a big wink for him.

Kakashi shuddered as the screens went dark. He had just twirled his seat to look out the window when his door burst open with a slam.

Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, you better have a good explanation for this!" Naruto shouted as he leveled a finger at his Hokage.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, still looking out the window. "What is it this time?"

"I was just at the hospital to visit Sai while he got over his bronchitis, right? And he's doing great so we played some checkers and I snuck him a candy bar, oh and I found out he has a crush on - "

"Naruto!" Kakashi admonished. "Did you come in here to yell at me about Sai's love life? Because I actually have work to do."

"Right! Right! Sorry," Naruto laughed, then remembered he was there to lecture his Hokage. "Oh yeah! So you have a lotta explaining to do, sensei -"

Naruto stomped over to the desk. "- as I was leaving the hospital, these anbu came rushing into the lobby! I jumped out of the way since it looked urgent, and I hear Yugao saying to the nurse ' _It's a prisoner from Lock.'"_

Kakashi's chair spun slowly back around.

Naruto's blue eyes blazed at him from across the desk. "And then I look over at the prisoner, and it's this tiny poor lady really beat up bad - she had bruises all over and was so pale -" Naruto smashed his hands down on the desk.

"And I asked Yugao what it was all about, and she goes, 'Hokage's orders, shorty.'" Naruto growled. "I'm not even mad she called me shorty. You know why I'm mad, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi said nothing. Naruto couldn't see how tense Kakashi's feet were on the floor; hadn't noticed his old sensei's change in breathing.

"Well I'll tell you! I took a closer look at the prisoner, and I recognized her! That green hair, the pretty face - it's that lady spy from Lock Village! The one you told us jumped off the cliff!"

Kakashi felt like he was falling through space. Naruto's enraged voice barely reached him…

" _You coward! Not only did you lie to us, you had the anbu track her down after all this time? All of them against just her? Why? Why now? How could you let them do that to her? She loved you! Why didn't you go yourself?! You coward, answer me…!"_

Naruto had his hand around Kakashi's collar.

"Let go, Naruto." Kakashi's voice was cold and even. Naruto paused. It didn't sound like his sensei, and it wasn't the response he was expecting.

"I'll ask you once more, Naruto. Take your hands off your _Hokage._ "

Kakashi's eyes were dangerously calm. Naruto blinked. He dropped his hand but stayed in front of the desk with his arms crossed.

"You've misunderstood a few things. As usual." Kakashi said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Naruto returned. "Cause from here it looks like you abandoned the lady you loved then had her hunted down and beat up years later."

"Naruto, enough! I ordered a sweep of Jomae Valley to look for survivors. I have no idea what happened out there. Stop making assumptions about a situation you know nothing about!"

Kakashi was standing with both palms on the desk, leaning forward face to face with his blond protege.

Naruto realized he'd never seen his sensei like this. Kakashi never lost his cool.

"Are you finished being an insubordinate brat now?" The silver-haired man's eyes were murderous.

Naruto scratched his head self-consciously; a gesture he'd inherited, unwittingly, from the very teacher he'd been yelling at a second ago.

"Yeah, I guess so," the young war hero said sheepishly.

"Good. I need to get to the hospital." Kakashi flashed a hand sign and _poofed_ away before Naruto could even take a breath.

"Damn," Naruto said as he walked quietly out of the office. "I'll have to get the full story later, I guess… oh man, I gotta tell Sakura! Oh boy is she gonna flip -!"

Naruto broke into a run, cackling all the way to his best friend's house.

…

The nurse reached up to pull the blinds closed, but was interrupted by a soft tug on her uniform.

"Please," the woman in the bed said softly, moving her gaze up to the window.

"Oh, would you like me to leave it open, dear?" The kindly older nurse patted the woman's hand, replacing it in a restful position on the bed. The woman nodded.

"Then we won't shut it. Now let's just give that beautiful hair a nice quick brush and then I'll let you rest."

Hanare nodded gratefully and closed her eyes. She felt the nurse gently lift her head to move her hair out from under and turn the pillow.

The cool softness beneath her head and the firm brushing of her long locks felt wonderful. Hanare quickly dozed off, a peaceful expression on her face.

The nurse smiled down at her lovely patient - her new favorite! - and put the brush away in the drawer. She pulled the covers up a bit over the woman's thin shoulders, freshened the water glass on the table and checked the thermostat. Then she gathered her clipboard and dimmed the lamp, turned to leave and -

\- nearly crashed into a man standing in the doorway!

The nurse stifled a gasp, not wanting to wake the poor woman who'd just fallen asleep after such a hard day. Angrily the nurse looked up to see who had startled her so badly.

Her eyes widened. "Lord Hokage!" she squeaked.

"It's just 'Kakashi,' Kumiko-san," Kakashi whispered to the nurse who'd cared for him dozens of times in the ICU. "Come into the hall and talk to me a minute."

The surprised nurse followed the Hokage. He stopped right outside the room's window, where he continued to stare at her patient.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Stable. Cracked ribs. Nasty bump on her head, no concussion, though. Awful wound on her left thigh, she'll have scars there, certainly. Right leg has some nerve damage that should be reversible, given chakra therapy. Extensive blood loss. Needed an IV to correct the dehydration. Looks like she hasn't eaten properly in a few days…"

Kakashi had to concentrate to find his voice. "Was she like this when they found her?" he said hoarsely. Kumiko looked at her Hokage sharply.

She flipped through the pages on her clipboard. "Hmm, yes, the report states she was found in an abandoned shelter of some sort, with the roof partially caved in. She was treated on site then moved here."

"There was no fight?" Kakashi sounded relieved. Kumiko glanced at the paperwork.

"According to Captain Yugao's statement, the patient was found in a compromised state and offered no resistance."

Kakashi exhaled. Then he frowned. "Can you tell how long she's been like this?"

The nurse shrugged. "The injuries - well, most of them - are maybe a couple days old at most. Maybe a week on low food and water rations, though that's very rough since we don't know what she looks like regularly -"

"Beautiful. And she's always had a smaller build," Kakashi interjected, eyes trained on the sleeping woman as he stared through the glass. The nurse looked at him quizzically but he didn't notice.

"I see," Kumiko said. "A friend of yours?"

"Wait - you said 'most' of the injuries are recent? There are others?"

The nurse didn't answer readily. Kakashi turned to her. Kumiko swallowed. "What is it?" Kakashi said, feeling as if a huge ball of ice was forming in his stomach.

"Well..." Kumiko was clearly uncomfortable but spoke bravely. "Now, you are the Hokage, Kakashi, but I must stress I tell you this in confidence - you _are_ a friend of this woman?" Kumiko's gaze was pointed.

"Of course," Kakashi said. Kumiko raised her eyebrows. The Hokage reached up and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, I'm a friend. I've known her since we were very young." The nurse's eyes bore into him. "I'm… at the very least, a friend…" he added, and had no idea why he said it.

Kumiko nodded. "The doctor thought there was some evidence of abuse or harsh use of a certain nature," she said, and Kakashi turned back to the window, steadying himself on the glass. Kumiko leaned toward him, and whispered in his ear, holding his arm gently to support him. At first it didn't register, but as the nurse's words sunk in Kakashi felt his legs get weak.

Kumiko was right there to hold him up. "I'm here, Hokage sir," she said firmly. "Take a moment to get ahold of yourself."

He did. Several deep breaths later, he was able to support himself again and nodded his thanks at the experienced nurse.

"She can't have visitors until tomorrow, at the soonest," Kumiko advised. "Go home and relax, Lord Hokage. I can tell her you were here."

"No!" Kakashi said, "I mean, she doesn't know I'm -"

"A fool?" Kumiko laughed as Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Kakashi," the nurse said fondly, pinching him on the cheek. "I've been patching you up since you were just a little boy… I always wondered what sort of person you'd find in life. Don't wait too long, son, or you'll miss the boat."

Kumiko patted his arm and walked away, humming an old love song to herself.

Kakashi watched the kind woman until she disappeared around the corner. Then he looked back through the ICU window as the nurse's words reverberated in his mind.

Hanare had turned her face toward the window as she slept. There were light circles under her eyes and she was too pale. Her pretty features stood out more sharply than he remembered; it seemed age and hardship had made her more physically angular. The body under the sheets looked small and vulnerable, as though it had spent much of its vitality.

But she was still so beautiful. Kakashi smiled gently under his mask, as though too much outward excitement might disturb her slumber. Looking at Hanare gave him a feeling of peace that he hadn't experienced in years. Her mouth still had the same thoughtful softness, the lips curved slightly as she rested. He wondered if she was having a pleasant dream, and then made a silent wish that it was so.

Her dark green hair was still long and it trailed alongside her body like a river. Her eyelids trembled, and Kakashi's gaze went to the beauty mark he remembered so well -

…

Hanare opened her eyes. She felt the tingle at the back of her neck that told her there was another presence nearby, but she made no outward show of being aware of it.

She let her vision come into focus on the ICU window. There was no one there. The hallway was empty.

 _Someone watching me as I slept?_ Hanare found the thought slightly disturbing but was too exhausted to really care. _Probably just a nurse._

 _I need to recover,_ she told herself, closing her eyes once more. _So I can leave the village before I run into him. Rest. I must rest._

Hanare submerged herself in sleep, intent on getting out of Konohagakure as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?! No way. You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers. She made a fist and shook it inches from Naruto's face. "Naruto, if this is one of your lame pranks -"

"No, Sakura, I swear!" Naruto held up his palms in defense. "I saw her in the hospital myself! Remember? The really pretty lady! Her name was, uh, um…"

"Hanare," Sakura supplied. "It was _Hanare_. And of course I remember, you dolt." She punched Naruto in lightly the head, just for good measure.

"OW! Sakura!" Naruto whined, rubbing his scalp. "Well, what should we do now?"

They were in the alley next to the flower shop. Naruto had felt this kind of intel required utmost secrecy and had dragged Sakura out of the shop and into the shadows to spill the beans.

Sakura tapped her foot.

"You should have come to me before you confronted Kakashi-sensei! Now he knows you know and that'll affect his behavior; make him harder to track."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. "Didn't think of that…"

Sakura gave a little sigh of annoyance. "It's done. So now we need to know why he gave anbu that order. Second, why poor Hanare is in such bad shape! And third, we need to protect the king and queen."

"Huh? What king and queen, Sakura?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Kakashi-sensei and Hanare, you dummy!"

"Oh."

"Last time we failed," Sakura said sadly. "Things might have gone so differently for them, if we'd only figured out a way to keep her in the village."

Naruto made a face. "Or things might have turned out the same, once Hanare got to know Kakashi-sensei a little better and found out how annoying he is, then they would've fought all the time and broke up and ended up hating each others' guts - OUCH! Sakura!"

Naruto was on his butt in the alley. Above him, Sakura brandished her fist. Her eyes were on fire.

"YOU GOT ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY AGAINST ROMANCE, MISTER?!"

Naruto shook his head vehemently at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"No, no, not at all, Sakura! It's all gonna work out just fine, I'm sure of it!" Naruto smiled broadly as drops of sweat fell from his brow.

"Good." Sakura said. "Now show some team spirit and come help me pick out some flowers. We need to pay a visit to the hospital."

…

Guy was heading over to the dango shop to meet Anko when he noticed something very strange. Someone was sneaking around on top of the Hokage's office! He could clearly see the stars and lights flickering as someone using an invisibìity jutsu did something on the roof.

Kakashi's safety first thing on his mind, Guy leaped onto a nearby awning and bounded up the closest building, flying through the air directly toward the Hokage's roof.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY," Guy bellowed as he broke cover with a flying kick aimed directly at the invisible interloper.

"Guy?!"

It was too late to withdraw the attack. Guy's foot connected with a _crack._ Both Guy and the invisible man tumbled across the roof of the Hokage office, rolling to a stop at the edge of the tiles.

Kakashi spoke first.

"Congratulations, Guy. You successfully took down your own Hokage. You know… they should really give you a medal. Or something."

"Ah, sorry about that, Kakashi," Guy chuckled sheepishly. "It never crossed my mind that the Hokage himself might be out for some fresh air, using a cloaking jutsu for some privacy."

"Forget about it," Kakashi said. He stared up at the stars. Guy's kick had hit him right in the shoulder. It was going to leave a bruise for sure.

"What were you doing out here anyway, Kakashi? You look like you've been exerting yourself."

"I was. Working out." Kakashi admitted. Sitting up and rubbing some feeling back into his shoulder.

Guy took in his rival's disheveled hair, dark circles under his eyes, sweaty clothes and dire expression.

"Let's go get dango," Guy said. "I was just on my way to meet Anko -"

"- before you stopped to kick my ass," Kakashi interjected uncharitably.

"Well it wasn't an official challenge, my rival, but perhaps a point should go in my column…"

"Shut up, Guy. And thanks, but I don't like dango."

"Anko and I can eat the dango, while _you_ talk about your problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"While you tell us about what's on your mind."

"There's nothing on my mind."

"While you regale us with a detailed account of _the weather_."

"No, Guy."

"While you sit sullenly and silently, the model of a hip, cool, and emotionally tortured Hokage."

"Fine. Will you shut up now?"

"Not a chance."

…

Kakashi sat sullenly and silently across from Guy and Anko. His haori was flung carelessly around his shoulders and his hair was still messed up from working out. A cup of tea sat steaming on the table in front of him.

"Mmmm. Mmmm!" Anko was gobbling dango at a superhuman rate. Kakashi wondered if the experiments Orochimaru had done on her were responsible for the remarkable sweet tooth and appetite.

"C'mon, Kashi. You don't want even one?" Anko asked in her throaty voice, proffering the plate.

"He says he doesn't like dango," Guy explained in a tone suited to the mission room. "As unfathomable as it is, I've never known my rival to tell a lie about things that matter." Guy ate a dango himself, chewing deliberately, and just looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to look even more bored in response. Guy raised one eyebrow. Kakashi stared through him. Anko started talking about the new Forest of Death conservation program.

Kakashi's mind wandered. He couldn't stop thinking about Nurse Kumiko's words: _Abuse or harsh use. The doctor said… Her body… The evidence indicates… Of a particular nature. I'm sorry, Kakashi._

Kakashi felt his stomach lurch. He hadn't been able to eat anything all day.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Guy and Anko were looking at him with concern.

"You look like you're about to puke," Anko observed helpfully as she munched on another stick of dango.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He felt Guy move into his side of the booth and put his arm around him.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Your old friend Might Guy is right here. You can lean on me. We'll get through it together."

Kakashi kept his eyes closed and breathed slowly until the horrible feeling subsided.

"I need to go home," he told Guy. "Sorry, Anko," Kakashi said. "Didn't mean to ruin your guys' night off."

"You owe me," Anko said, leaning forward so her breasts squashed on the table. Her ninja mesh barely held them in. "Go get some sleep, Kashi." She poked him in the nose with her dango stick.

Kakashi let Guy drag him out of the booth and they trudged out of the shop. Guy partially supported his silver-haired friend while boasting to every passerby that he'd beaten the Hokage in a sake drinking contest.

It was a good cover, Kakashi had to admit. People didn't give Guy enough credit for street smarts.

"Don't want people to start talking until you're ready to tell 'em yourself," Guy hissed in his ear. Kakashi nodded. "And they will start talking. You look like hell."

"Sake's a good explanation," Kakashi whispered gratefully. Guy gave him a thumbs up. Kakashi stayed quiet, considering his options as they walked slowly up the busy avenue. It was a weekend night and lanterns were lit, shop signs glowed and laughter and delicious scents filled the air.

It was the same street he'd walked with Hanare.

Many villagers stopped to greet Guy and bow to their Hokage. Guy kept boasting about their fake drinking match. Kakashi couldn't wait to get to the privacy of his apartment.

"Guy," Kakashi said as they passed an izakaya full of happy couples. "I'll explain everything when we get to my place."


	5. Chapter 5

Hanare woke early in the morning to find a vase full of daisies next to her bed and the nurse cheerfully setting up a breakfast tray.

The daisies were alarming. Hanare saw a fleeting memory in her mind's eye - Naruto and Sakura, _giving us a bouquet_ \- and then that awkward smile, between _him_ and me…

"Oh, you're awake, dear!" The nurse bustled over to check Hanare's bandages and temperature. "You have much more color in your cheeks today," she said approvingly.

"Who…?" Hanare weakly gestured at the bouquet. Had _he_ found out she was here? Why was it the same bouquet as that day?

"Oh, you noticed! Isn't it cheerful? Two of our young people brought it by yesterday evening. They wanted to visit you, but I told them it wasn't allowed yet. Perhaps they'll come by again today."

"I don't know anyone here." Hanare frowned.

"Oh? They seemed to know you. You don't know Naruto and Sakura?"

Hanare was stunned. What was going on? How did the kids from his team already know about her presence? The nurse checked the IV and adjusted some things.

"Was… was there anyone else that came by?" Hanare asked as the nurse propped her up on extra pillows and put the breakfast tray on her lap. It was slight, but Hanare noticed the twitch of the nurse's mouth as she'd asked the question.

"Just the Hokage, dearie," the nurse finally said, smiling as she handed Hanare an orange juice with a straw. "Drink up, now."

Hanare put her lips to the straw and concentrated on doing as she was told to hide her perplexity. _The Hokage…? Is that normal around here? To check on a new patient in person?_

It didn't make sense. Kages were too busy to do things like that. Unless… _unless I'm a person of interest._ The thought made Hanare's heart pound. _Lock helped Akatsuki in the war. Leaf might be tying up loose ends._ Hanare calmed herself, but she had decided it would be best if she left as soon as she could slip away.

"Mmm, pancakes?" Hanare gave a small smile to the nurse, who was delighted.

"You really should try to eat as much as you can, dear. You're so thin. But eat slowly!" The nurse admonished with a laugh as Hanare took a big bite.

"Mmmm," Hanare said. The nurse came over and started brushing out her hair. Hanare looked out the window as she chewed. The sky was blue and clear without a cloud in sight. _I have to get out of here._

She'd faced execution once, when she returned to Jomae Village without any intel on Konohagakure. She had been ready then, but had been spared in favor of being punished with other atrocities. She'd vowed never to be in that position again, of waiting to hear a verdict on whether or not she'd get to keep on living.

If Konoha had sent nin to Jomae, it was reasonable to assume there was some ulterior motive besides doing the charitable work of rounding up survivors. At first she'd thought it might be coincidence; basic post-war recon and cleanup. But it wasn't a short jaunt to Jomae. And if the Hokage herself had come to the hospital…

 _I need to leave. Before I'm interrogated or put on trial. Before I run into… him…_

"Nurse, would you mind pulling the shade? It is a bit bright now," Hanare smiled at the older woman and dutifully took a bite of food to show what an ideal patient she was.

"Of course, my dear," the nurse went over to the window. As soon as her back was turned Hanare made a hand sign. _Mind Needles Jutsu_ she thought, and aimed at the intercom unit.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" The nurse turned back to Hanare, who nodded with a mouth full of pancakes, a fork in one hand and her juice in the other.

The nurse hummed as she tidied the bedcovers and made notes on Hanare's chart. Hanare swallowed her food.

"Oooh! My leg!" Hanare gasped in pain, reaching toward her wound. She knocked over her juice and the syrup in the process.

"Are you okay?" The nurse was by her side in a flash.

"I'm so sorry," Hanare said, eyeing the mess on the sheets and floor. "My leg… a spasm…" She grimaced. The nurse patted her reassuringly.

"That's bound to happen, dear. Don't worry a bit about this. I'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy."

"I'm still hungry," Hanare said plaintively, looking sadly at the spilled syrup.

The nurse laughed. "Good girl. I'll just buzz the kitchen for a new tray while I change these sheets…" She went over to the intercom and pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"ICU 191 to kitchen," the nurse said. There was nothing. Not even static. "Hello?" She said as she pushed the button again.

"What's wrong?" Hanare asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, dear! These old systems go out all the time. Don't you worry. I'll just take these sheets down to the laundry and pick up an extra tray for you on the way back up. Won't take me more than fifteen! You leave it to Kumiko-don't worry about a thing. Just sit tight."

Hanare sat obediently in the bed looking as worried as she could.

Kumiko - consumed by her maternal desire to fix up "Kakashi's nice young lady" as quickly as possible - hustled out of the room and hurried down the hall toward the stairs to the laundry.

Hanare was alone.

She flexed her legs. The left was sore, the right was still numb. Moving was going to be tough, but she could do it. Her control over her body was honed to an art form.

She yanked the IV from her arm and pushed herself off the side of the bed. Biting her lip at the pain, she hobbled over to the cabinets and opened drawers until she found sanitary wipes and towels.

She cleaned the IV site quickly and applied a bandage. Then she wrapped her hair up turban-style in a clean towel. A robe hung next to the door. She reached for it, hissing as she put weight on her injured leg. _Not going to be the most graceful escape ever_ she thought as she gritted her teeth.

She tied on the robe, counting down by seconds in her head. Fifteen minutes was an eternity for someone like her.

The robe hung loosely on her frame. She took a step toward the door and almost fell, barely catching herself on the cabinet counter.

 _Steady now._ Hanare pushed chakra into her numb leg, just to get a bit of balance. _Should've kept the IV hooked and taken the stand for support…?_ She second-guessed her decision for a moment but rationalized it would have been very unwieldy to deal with later.

The trick with these things was to simply look like you belonged, or else to be so obvious that no one suspected you were trying to be sneaky.

 _If I was just a little more recovered I could've just gone out the window._

Hanare put her hand on the doorframe. She composed her face into that of a confused patient. She'd wander out, say she came from an upper floor and had taken a wrong turn; that she was looking for the cafeteria. That would certainly be on the ground floor, and would take her very close to an exit she could use…

 _Yes. It'll work._ Hanare's instincts had yet to steer her wrong. Except on one very momentous occasion atop a cliff-an occasion that had changed her whole life.

 _I knew he wouldn't kill me… but I thought… maybe he would say something more. Something else. I hoped that we could find another way -_

"Naive," Hanare spat under her breath, and her anger gave her strength. She started to take a determined step through the door of the ICU room, the slight change in air carrying the promise of freedom...

Hanare's face smashed into something that seemed to appear from nowhere.

It was a tall, cloth-covered something that gave Hanare an awful, horrifying sense of deja vu.

Hanare fell, her heart sinking. She closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them, this would turn out to be a dream and she'd be alone once again.

...

Kakashi sat in the ICU.

He kept his hands folded in his lap as he listened to Nurse Kumiko's lecture. It had been going on for nearly twenty minutes.

Every now and then he caught a word of her scolding, but his mind was focused on the woman in the hospital bed. She was unconscious and being attended to by several medics. They had the IV back in and were applying chakra point therapy.

The Hokage sat breathing shallowly and watching the woman's chest rise and fall.

He hadn't meant to fall on top of her. The damned Hokage cloak had gotten pinned under his own foot when he stepped forward to catch her falling body, and down he went. His elbow had hit the ground hard as he cradled her head, he'd twisted to try to avoid putting weight on her but part of his leg had bounced against her injury and she'd cried out.

Then she'd fainted. Her head tipped back and the towel had come off and her green hair spilled onto the floor. Nurses had burst in and found Kakashi in an ugly parody of the only intimacy he'd ever shared with Hanare.

 _I came to see if she was alright, and all I did was hurt her more._

Kakashi's fingers twitched beneath his robe. _Maybe I should just go._

"And don't you even think about leaving, young man!" Nurse Kumiko was in the twenty-fifth minute of her lecture, and had completely forgotten any sense of propriety in relation to the Hokage.

"I told you she'd be ready for visitors today _at the earliest_ and you barge in here at 7 AM with no thought for her sensibilities and completely overwhelm her! The girl hadn't even finished her breakfast - Kakashi, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

The other medical staff gasped and paused in their work, aghast at the tone Kumiko had taken with the Hokage.

But the Sixth Fire Shadow didn't even seem to notice. "Is she okay?" he addressed all the medics.

"Yes, sir," said one, motioning the others to wrap up. "She just shouldn't have been up yet. She needs bed rest for at least the next 48 hours."

"I was too slow with her pancakes," Kumiko said sadly. "I don't know why else she'd be out of bed."

Kakashi blinked. _She was trying to leave_ , he thought to himself. _But why?_ He glanced at the distraught nurse. Kumiko looked on the verge of tears.

"Kumiko. Take the day off," Kakashi said. "I can't have you this stressed around the patients."

"Ka- Hokage, sir, I'd rather stay with her -"

"It's my fault. I'll sit with her. You can assign your best intern to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't make things any worse."

"Sir, I -"

"Kumiko, it's an order." Kakashi glowered around the room. "You there, go call Tsunade and ask her to adjust the schedule. Tell her I'm sorry for the hassle." The medic nodded and scurried out.

Kakashi turned to Kumiko. "I'll take care of her."

Kumiko huffed, but after a moment nodded and gathered her things. On the way out she patted Kakashi's shoulder.

"You can call me if you need any advice, and I'll assign Masa to help you. He should be able to handle anything that comes up. Don't wear yourself out, Hokage sir. The village needs you. You have to take care of yourself, too..."

Kumiko gave Kakashi's shoulder a last motherly squeeze before she walked out. Her voice rang out in the hall. "I expect things to be in tip-top shape when I get back, Lord Hokage!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"All finished, Hokage sir." The other two medics bowed. One pointed at a clipboard on the wall. "Here's the patient's schedule. Masa will be here in about half an hour. You can also ring any of us if you need assistance."

Kakashi nodded. The second medic added, "I think the nurse put in a work order for the faulty intercom. The electrician might be by tonight for that."

Kakashi nodded again. The medics bowed again and left.

And then he was alone with Hanare.


	6. Chapter 6

In Hanare's dream she was on trial.

The Jomae Criminal Order Committee sat arrayed at the huge table at the far end of the room.

Hanare stood alone, hands cuffed behind her back, wearing only her ninja mesh bodysuit.

The room was cold and echoey. Someone pushed Hanare from behind and she fell forward onto her knees. When she lifted her head she saw Hideo - the man who'd replaced "Grandfather" as head of operations - grinning at her lecherously. Hideo was renowned as a swordsman. His six katanas glinted on his back, his pale blond hair fell in waves to his shoulder.

"Hanare," said Hideo. "You are accused of treason. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Images of the Hidden Leaf Village floated through Hanare's mind. Not intel, but scenes from the walk she'd taken with Kakashi… his half-masked face regarded her in amusement, his visible eye crinkled at the corner, his gaze making her warm all over…

"What are you smiling about?!" Hideo's voice lashed her like a whip, startling Hanare out of her reverie.

 _It was all worth it_ , she thought.

"No. I have nothing to say in my defense." Hanare's voice was clear and cold. The committee was surprised. They murmured amongst themselves.

Hanare saw Hideo frown. _He expected me to beg for my life_. But why would she? She _was_ guilty. _I did it fully aware of the repercussions. I came back knowing my probable fate. And if I were to do it again, I'd change nothing._

Hideo was locked in a debate with another senior committee member, Pachuko, the sniveling envoy. Other elders at the hearing regarded her with disdain or pity, and a few with badly hidden sexual interest. Hanare gritted her teeth. She could feel their eyes crawling over her skin.

 _It doesn't matter what they do,_ she told herself firmly, her will a sea of calm. _I am more than my body._

Hideo stood.

"Hanare, the committee has come to a decision."

Hanare couldn't help but hold her breath.

"You will not be executed."

Hanare blinked. _What?!_ The hearing attendees broke out in gasps and gossip. Hideo rapped his fan angrily on the table. When that didn't work he drew his long knife and sliced a candle on the table in half. The room fell silent.

"However, Hanare, you must be duly punished for a transgression of such magnitude. As your crime was a direct insult to the village that has supported and sheltered you, and because your actions resulted in a serious economic loss as well as a security threat, we have decided…"

Hideo paused theatrically. Hanare's fingers itched for a kunai she could bury in his throat. He smiled down at her as if he could read her thoughts.

"...that your person is now property of the state."

More gasps from the sidelines. Hanare felt the room tilt. She struggled to remain conscious. _So they thought of something worse than death. They'll never see me shed a single tear._

"You are from this day forward an asset of Jomae and forfeit all individual rights. Decisions regarding your actions will be made by this committee and you will obey. We have dominion over both your mind and body and you will submit to the will of this committee in all matters, cooperatively and without dissent, until it is determined - _if_ it is ever determined - that you have paid your debts to the village… at which point your rights will be restored in full."

Hanare remembered the wind in Konoha. She felt the breeze on her skin, watched the leaves scatter around her, met Kakashi's eyes, for the first time as adults…

 _You'll never have dominion over my mind_ she sneered at the committee. But she shivered involuntarily. _A piece of property. As if I haven't given them enough already._ Her cheeks burned. _Well, I won't break. They can deny me a swift death. I can deny them my soul_.

"Hanare," Hideo called out in a singsong. "We're going to release you now. I take it you understand the sentence?"

Hanare inclined her head a fraction of an inch.

"Good. Guard, those cuffs." The jailer kneeled by her side and undid the manacles. "You may stand up, Hanare," Hideo said, leering at her.

Hanare did, slowly. She tried to keep eye contact with Hideo, to prove her defiance. To show that she was still a person.

"Take off your clothes," Hideo ordered. Hanare's eyes widened. Somebody dropped a fan and it clattered on the floor. The committee shifted in their seats. Yet, no one said anything. They all just stared at her expectantly.

"Hanare!" Hideo snapped. He motioned with his knife and glared at her with frosty violet eyes. Pachuko tittered behind his fan. Several of the old lechers in the audience were red in the face already, eyes glued to her body.

Hanare's fingers twitched. She moved them toward her zipper. "Too slow," Hideo reprimanded, slamming the hilt of his knife on the table. "I said, _strip_ , Hanare."

Hanare unfastened the neck of her bodysuit. She'd been naked in front of people before. Many times. The ninja mesh fell to the floor. Hanare looked up boldly at the committee table. Instead of Hideo standing in the center, she saw Kakashi.

Hanare smiled.

…

Kakashi heard a whimper and his head snapped up, pulling the crick in his neck painfully. He groaned, looked around blearily, and was totally confused for a moment.

 _I dozed off?_ A jolt of adrenaline went through him as he saw Hanare in the bed. _I was supposed to be watching her_ \- the Hokage stood up and looked down on his patient. She turned her head restlessly, fingers plucking at her hospital gown. The sheets had fallen onto the floor.

Kakashi bent down and picked them up, then gently spread them back over Hanare's body. He noticed, without meaning too, how the sheets settled around her breasts and between her thighs.

He decided to keep his eyes on her face. Taking a closer look, he noticed a couple beads of sweat were on her forehead and her hair had gotten out of place. He smoothed her hair back for her. Her lips moved a little, soundlessly.

Kakashi put his fingertips to her forehead and touched her skin gingerly; she didn't seem feverish. _Just dreaming, then_. Kakashi exhaled in relief. He found a clean washcloth and ran cool water over it, squeezing it out so it wasn't too wet. He blotted Hanare's forehead and then sat back down in his chair.

A glance at the clock told him it was afternoon already. _That intern Masa should be around, then, in case I need help with anything._ Kakashi yawned. He'd left his apartment so quickly that morning he hadn't even remembered to grab a novel or anything else to pass the time.

The hospital room was devoid of anything interesting and Kakashi didn't want to leave to get a newspaper. _I could have one of the medics or the intern bring me something._ He reached up and pushed the intercom button. Dead silent. _Guess that's still busted._ Kakashi sighed and decided it wasn't worth the trouble of finding staff to bring him entertainment. And he was not going to leave Hanare alone.

He tried just watching her sleep, but found that was a little _too_ interesting. He kept imagining lying down next to her and drifting off comfortably. He kept wondering what her hair smelled like; what it would be like to put his arm under her and let her sleep on him… and would she like that, or not? Kakashi had to look away from her and go back to staring at the beige wall.

It was really beige. He fell asleep again before he had any clue what was going on.

…

Hanare was caught in a dream.

Not a day had passed since her trial when they sent the first one.

Her first "Visitation."

The note from Hideo was infuriating.

" _My lovely Hanare. This is a visiting dignitary from the Land of Hot Water. Make sure his needs are met._

 _And don't hesitate in cleaning yourself up after. I'll be coming by myself this afternoon - to personally assess your usefulness to Jomae._

 _Regards._

 _-Honorable Overseer Lord Hideo."_

Hanare had folded the humiliating letter in precise triangles. Slipped it into her robe to save for a day she could slit Hideo's throat with it.

 _That day never came._

The Hot Water dignitary was a large man with a large beard. He was simple and bored.

 _Good thing I have a vivid imagination,_ Hanare thought.

When the dignitary whistled at her like a dog, Hanare heard Kakashi say, "Hana, I'm home."

When the dignitary yanked down her top and pointed at his belt buckle, Hanare felt Kakashi's hands caress her shoulders, and saw her own hands unzip his Konoha vest.

And when she knelt before the dignitary, she saw blue Konoha pants and Kakashi said, "Hana, you don't have to -"

But she did anyway.

…

"Come on, Naruto! Hurry up and finish eating. I'm sure she can have visitors by now - we don't want to miss our chance!"

Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently on Ichiraku Ramen's counter while Naruto slurped noodles noisily.

"Yeah yeah Sakmurfa -" Naruto chewed fish cake. "A ninja's gotta fuel up fer this kinda thing you know!"

"Ugh." Sakura stared out at the street. It had been so long ago, yet seemed like yesterday that she, Naruto and Sasuke had tailed Kakashi-sensei and Hanare around the village, spying on their "date."

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed softly.

"What was that?" Naruto stuck his face next to hers. He had a piece of menma stuck to his cheek.

"AARGH! I said finish stuffing your face so we can go, knucklehead!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's spoon and shoveled broth into his mouth.

"Mmmmph!" was all Naruto had to say - he was just happy to have Sakura feeding him.

…

The dream was a nightmare.

 _Knock, knock._

Still dripping from her bath, Hanare had gone to the door, chain rattling along with her. She slid the panel open.

"Hello, Hanare." Hideo's icy purple eye peered through at her. "Are you naked?" he asked.

Hanare nodded.

"Answer me properly when I ask you a question, whore."

"Yes sir, I'm naked," Hanare said. She hated that she blushed when she said it. Hideo laughed. Part of her considered not opening the door. _I could make my last stand here. Force them to kill me._

Hanare thought. _But then they'd know this all bothered me on some level. They'd know they got to me somehow. And I did commit treason. They're all sick, but I made my own choices that led here._ Part of Hanare harbored a sense of responsibility, despite the bizarre circumstance. Part of her wanted to prove she was proof to anything - to test her limits.

Part of her just felt like she had nowhere else to go.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Hanare," Hideo hissed from outside.

She unlocked the door.

Hideo swept in, all six of his katanas gleaming and silken robes fluttering. Hanare stepped back to avoid being knocked into.

"Don't look at me unless I tell you to, slut," Hideo said. Hanare dropped her gaze to the floor. Hideo took off his swords slowly, brandishing each a few times.

Hanare's hair dripped onto the floor. _He thinks I do this because I'm afraid of him._ She had to work not to laugh out loud. _Worthless peacock._

Hideo was the middle son of a KIA Jomae agent. Hanare had heard gossip that he hated her special status under "Grandfather" and that he'd long plotted to ascend to the Committee.

"Hanare, you cunt, come here and help me with my swords."

Hanare padded over to Hideo, chain clanking from her ankle. She kept her eyes down and dutifully held out her hands for the sword.

"I really thought you'd have a better body than that," Hideo said conversationally, making sure the katana was firmly in the scabbard before he handed it to her. "Put it over there. No, there. Ah-ah-ah! Don't cheat now, pet, bend from the waist, not the knees… Ahhh, yes- _yesss_ , just like that."

Hanare felt her face burning but said nothing, taking each sword from Hideo in stony silence.

"You're a sloth, Hanare. Why so slow? Are you still sore from the dignitary's visit? Yes, I suppose that must be it. We discussed what he might want from you beforehand, and I admit I gave him some ideas…"

Hanare put the last sword down where Hideo had indicated. She turned and faced him, eyes down. He was unbuttoning his shirt. He brushed his blond waves away from his face.

Hanare shivered. _I am more than my body._

"Tell me you want me to take you, Hanare. No wait - _beg_ me to take you." Hideo's grin was a gleaming scythe.

"Please, I want you," Hanare said. In her mind's eye she watched Kakashi turn to her in surprise. He was partially undressed behind a screen that separated their rooms.

"Beg me," Hideo repeated.

"I… I've always wanted you. Please. I need you. I need you so badly… Please. Take anything you want - I'll do anything for you." Hanare saw the flush creep across Kakashi's cheeks just above his mask. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"Come closer," Hideo said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said. Hanare walked over to him until she was close enough to see the anbu tattoo on his arm.

"My pants," Hideo said.

"My mask," Kakashi said. Hanare reached up to undo it.

"Tell me you love me," said Hideo

"Hana. Do you love me?" Kakashi asked. Hanare paused, her fingers on the fabric of his mask.

" _Yes_ ," she said. "I _love_ you. I love you so much."

"Use my name, whore!" Hideo said.

"Hana, wait -" Kakashi said.

"I love you," Hanare said. " _Kakashi._ "

And that was when the pain began.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hanare! Hanare!" The Sixth Hokage stood over the hospital bed, his hands gently shaking the shoulders of the green-haired woman who was crying out in her sleep. She clawed the sheets and tossed her head, trying to escape, it seemed.

"Masa!" Kakashi shouted. He hoped someone would hear him. Hanare flung her arm, pulling out the IV. She mewed incoherently and tried to get out of his grasp in terror.

"Hanare, Hanare - it's me," Kakashi looked down. Her leg wound had started bleeding from her thrashing. Kakashi again tried to wake her. "Hana -" Her skin was hot and sticky. _Damn, where are those medics…_

Hanare screamed. She grabbed at Kakashi's hands with her own and arched her back, then collapsed with a terrible moan. Kakashi watched helplessly as Hanare's head lolled to the side, sweat running down her temple.

"Kakashi," she whispered, then went silent. The Hokage was stunned. She was obviously still asleep. _Did she just… my name -_

"Hokage, sir!" The intern Masa ran into the room followed closely by a nurse and medic. Kakashi stepped aside to get out of their way, but his hand lingered on Hanare's. It felt so small in his. And cold.

"Ah, Lord Hokage, excuse us -" the medic was motioning for Kakashi to return to his chair. He relinquished Hanare's hand to the nurse. Letting go somehow felt like a betrayal…

 _I'm imagining things,_ Kakashi reprimanded himself. He sat down. The medical staff rushed around the bed, examining Hanare and resituating things. The nurse put the cold washcloth on Hanare's head. They gave her a shot of some kind.

Masa pulled up Hanare's gown to check the wound. Kakashi found himself leaning forward to scrutinize the young intern. Hanare's leg bandages were changed. The nurse put the covers back over her and Kakashi sat back, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Uh, Hokage, sir?" Masa was standing over him holding the clipboard.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"So… you dismissed Nurse Kumiko earlier today…"

"Yes?"

"And this is the second time the patient has been under duress alone with you in this room?" Masa pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded Kakashi intently.

Kakashi didn't like the sound of these questions.

Luckily, Naruto barged in.

"Kakashi-sensei! How's Hanare - oh. Sorry guys, are we disturbing something?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, she's still as beautiful as ever! Is she alright?" Sakura chimed in, right behind Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. But it was too soon.

Tsunade appeared in the doorway behind Sakura, a burning scowl on her face.

"Everyone out. No, not you - " she shoved Naruto up against the wall. "You can stay too, Sakura."

Tsunade pointed at her medical staff. "You three, out. Give me that," she snatched the clipboard from Masa. "The Hokage isn't a perverted hospital predator, Masa - he's just an idiot." Masa hung his head and Kakashi flushed in embarrassment.

When it was just shinobi left in the room Tsunade closed the door.

"Now what's the meaning of this, Kakashi?! Ruining my schedules. Camping out in my hospital when you're supposed to be at meetings. Shikamaru has been everywhere trying to find you! And you're in here doing god knows what with a random patient."

"She's not really random," Naruto snickered.

"It's true, Lady Tsunade. They go way back." Sakura walked over to the vase of daisies and adjusted the arrangement.

"Do I even want to know, Hatake?" Tsunade growled.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Well then. Just stop messing up my hospital, and I'll let it go."

Tsunade opened the door. "Go back to your office, Kakashi." She set the clipboard on the counter and left. They heard her heels click away down the hall.

"Well you heard her," Kakashi sighed. "We'd better get going." He stood up. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"You're… you're just leaving her?" Naruto said. "Again?"

"She left last time." Kakashi said as they walked out.

"Not like she had much choice!" Sakura interjected.

"And you told us she threw herself off that cliff, like… like she died!" Naruto accused.

"Don't yell in a hospital, Naruto. Let's come back when she's feeling better, during regular visiting hours," Kakashi said smoothly. "That's reasonable, isn't it? We're all adults here."

Naruto screwed up his face. "I guess…" Something seemed off but he couldn't figure what.

"Did you bring those flowers? Thanks. Here. Get some ramen. My treat." Kakashi handed a bill to Sakura.

"We just ate -" she began, but Naruto was already grabbing her hand and pulling her toward Ichiraku.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Shikamaru appeared next to the Hokage. "Finally. I guess Tsunade found you?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Let's get to the next meeting, eh Shikamaru?"

"Keeping track of you is a drag."

They vanished in a _poof_.

…

Kakashi quietly stepped out of the hospital supply closet. The shadow clone would go to all his afternoon meetings, leaving him free to sit with Hanare.

He flashed a hand sign and the genjutsu took effect. Masa, not Kakashi, walked back down the hall to ICU room 191. He was relieved to see Hanare sleeping peacefully.

Kakashi went in. He released the first genjutsu and cast another. Now anyone looking through the window would see Hanare asleep and the chair empty - no matter what was actually going on in the room at the time.

He checked the clipboard. A few hours till anything was scheduled. Dinner was to be served at 5:30.

Kakashi scooted the chair closer to Hanare's bed. She was breathing evenly, head turned toward him, hair a swath of emerald on the white sheets.

Stretching out on the chair a bit, Kakashi studied Hanare's face. He wondered if her dream had anything to do with the doctor's awful suspicions he'd heard about from Kumiko. She'd sounded like she was in pain. Kakashi swallowed to keep the bile down. There was nothing he could do about the past… but maybe the future could be better…

He put his hand out atop Hanare's without thinking. Sakura had opened the blinds to give the flowers some light. Kakashi looked out at the sky. A lone cloud was drifting by. Kakashi stared until he determined it looked like Pakkun. Then he turned back to Hanare.

Her eyes were open.

Kakashi grasped at words, but it was like they were running away from him. There was no warmth in her gaze, no expression at all. The shiny brown surfaces reflected his own face back at him. Kakashi felt his will of fire wavering.

"Hanare -" he managed to choke out.

"Lord Hokage," Hanare said tonelessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Trauma management was one of Hanare's specialties; which was fortuitous, given her line of work.

 _Step 1: Find a nonthreatening focal point._ Hanare's gaze flicked to the bandage on the hand of the man seated near her bed. It was a plain white bandage, recently applied. It hadn't been put on in a hand wrap style and didn't look structurally supportive so Hanare guessed it hid some kind of cut. Her mind tagged it as a possible weak point.

 _Step 2: Breathe_. Hanare inhaled and held it, visualizing her central chakra source. She exhaled slowly and repeated the process; calmly, quietly - so it wasn't detectable by others. Each time her inner chakra grew brighter and more focused.

 _Step 3: Self-Affirmation._ Hanare gritted her teeth. This was always the most difficult step for her. _You are stronger than any challenge_ she told herself.

 _Step 4: Assess the trauma. Gently._ Hanare swallowed. Her eyes flicked up to the face of the man in the chair in front of her. _It's Kakashi… and he's Hokage._

 _Hokage?!_

 _Step 5: Countermeasures and/or Damage Control._ The best way to react when faced with the unexpected was often just to go with the flow and observe formalities and routine.

"Lord Hokage," Hanare said coolly.

Inside, she felt like she was crumbling. _Breathe. Hold it together. That's it._ She had spent years fantasizing about this moment; the moment she'd see Kakashi again face to face. She'd spent an equal amount of time vowing to purge him from her memories and avoid meeting him in this life again at all costs.

Inwardly Hanare was shaking with shock and unexpressed emotions. Outwardly, Hanare looked supremely nonplussed; like she was browsing mediocre radishes at the weekend farmer's market.

Kakashi said nothing. She thought she saw a flicker of tension appear between his brows, but honestly the man had an s-class poker face so she wasn't sure.

Hanare pushed herself up on one elbow.

"Don't move. You should rest," Kakashi immediately chastised. He reached toward her as he spoke and she shied away.

Now Hanare saw the frown line appear visibly. Kakashi retracted his hand and held up both palms in deference.

"I didn't mean to alarm you," he said quietly. Hanare scooted back in the bed, further away from him. She took note of his tired eyes, both dark. His sharingan was missing! _Lost during the war_? The vertical scar was still there. _At least they were able to replace the sharingan eye with something, rather than he lose sight on the left side._

Hanare sat up and leaned back against her pillows, pulling the sheets up as far as she could until she was covered to the chest. She reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears. She really wanted to smooth the green locks but was determined not to care about her appearance in front of this man. _I'm too pale, too thin, older. No more youthful bounce. What my hair is doing certainly doesn't matter at this point._

Hanare felt a bitter pang in her chest. None of her fantasies had involved running into Kakashi and being in this condition.

For his part, Hanare thought Kakashi had aged well. He'd put on a couple pounds, but it only filled him out a bit. His hair wasn't so ridiculously high as it used to be, which was actually an improvement. The shadows under his eyes were much more pronounced, and Hanare thought it made him look studious and mature-not a bad thing. Plus the exhaustion probably came with the job…

The Hokage. _Lady Tsunade must have stepped down sometime in the last month when I was receiving no news from Jomae._ Of course he ended up Hokage. Hanare had to look away, deeply feeling her own failures. _He became Hokage, and I became the village prostitute_. Hanare's hands clenched reflexly in the sheets. The hospital gown suddenly felt humiliatingly awful to have on and Hanare blushed.

"It's good to see you," Kakashi said.

Hanare glanced up at him, and to her chagrin her heart lurched. She still couldn't believe how beautiful he was to her. It had been that way when she first saw him, when they were children… it had been that way when she passed through the gates of Konoha as a spy, and saw him as an adult, watching her from the side of the road with his team… and it was that way now, despite the years, despite everything that had happened to both of them…

 _But it doesn't matter_. Hanare knew their chance had long passed. She nodded demurely, holding her heart together with deep breathing and chakra visualization.

"Thank you," Hanare replied politely. "It's good to see you, too. I'm a little confused as to why I'm here, though."

"Anbu found you unconscious in a… in Jomae Valley."

"But what were Konoha nin doing in Jomae?" Hanare was genuinely puzzled. Kakashi leaned back in the chair and scratched his head. He was quiet for a few moments.

"Well." Kakashi seemed to briefly wrestle with, and then settle, something on his mind before he continued speaking. "I sent them. Officially it was to check for survivors after the missing nin raids we heard about." He looked out the window. Then he looked at the daisies. Hanare was fascinated. He seemed resigned and anxious at the same time - a different aura than she'd ever seen from him.

Kakashi sighed. "But off the record," he said as he turned back to her and his eyes settled on her face, "I ordered the sweep hoping they'd find you."

Hanare's mouth dropped open. She stared at Kakashi. His brows were slightly raised, eyes crinkled at the corners - meaning he was smiling under his mask, just a little.

 _Am I dreaming again?_ Hanare felt dizzy. She pinched her own wrist. The pain was real. This was real. _What is he saying?_ Hanare felt her shock cooling into igneous rage. She couldn't help it. It all seemed so unfair. _Why now?!_

"Why now," her mouth echoed her thoughts, only in a more detached voice.

Kakashi looked surprised at her reaction. "Well, I… " He shrugged. "I had a dream."

…

Hanare's face was cold and impassive. Kakashi wasn't sure what he'd expected her reaction to be, but it wasn't this.

"Dreams don't mean much," Hanare said. "It's just chemical reactions in your brain."

Kakashi blinked. "Well, you are the brain expert." He intended it as a compliment, but Hanare's eyes glinted at the remark.

"I am," she affirmed after a moment. "May I ask what the dream entailed, Lord Hokage?"

Kakashi hesitated. He felt deeply uncomfortable with her use of his title, and wished she'd just use his name. A feeling akin to when he was near rival ninja traps coursed up his spine, but what else was there to do than answer Hanare's question?

"It was a dream of my friend Rin."

"Your friend Rin." Hanare nodded and turned to look out the window. "Please, continue," she said softly.

"Rin was my teammate. Alongside Obito. It was Obito's sharingan I had." Kakashi found it hard to talk about his old team, but easier than he thought it would be with Hanare. She was still looking out the window, but nodded acknowledgement.

Kakashi soldiered on. "Rin was a medical ninja. She transplanted Obito's eye after mine was injured and Obito was trapped under fallen rocks in a battle."

"On a mission soon after that, Rin was kidnapped and our enemies implanted a tailed beast inside of her. They planned to use her as a human weapon - have the beast escape after we returned to Konohagakure and destroy the village."

"I retrieved Rin from the kidnappers, but Rin didn't want to be their tool. We didn't have a way to neutralize the tailed beast. She asked me to kill her to prevent it from escaping in the Leaf."

"I'm sorry," Hanare said suddenly. Kakashi nodded.

"So am I. This is a long route to explaining my dream."

"I don't have anywhere I need to be at the moment," Hanare said. Despite the dire topic, Kakashi felt himself grin… but Hanare wasn't smiling. She stared at the daisies in the vase.

"Well. Rin and I were attacked. I tried to use my lightning release to defend us, and she stepped in front of it as a way to commit harakiri and destroy the tailed beast."

Hanare had closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"So. I killed Rin," Kakashi paused to rest as his chest constricted. The past weighed on him even now. He wondered if there would ever come a day when it wouldn't. "This all happened close to the time I first met you, actually, out in the valley… Funny. We were all just kids."

Hanare said nothing, so Kakashi kept going.

"My dream. It was an old dream. I've often dreamed of Rin and that battle…" Kakashi watched Hanare's almost imperceptible nod. "But this time, as Rin died, she turned into you. And then she told me to hurry and wake up."

"Then you sent the search party," Hanare was looking down at her hands.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. It felt good to talk about the nightmare with someone. "That same night. We'd heard about the raids. I'd thought about… wondered, for a long time -"

"I see," said Hanare. "I'm sorry about Rin." She was looking at him again, her large brown eyes unreadable. Kakashi couldn't believe how strong she appeared, even after everything the doctor suspected she'd been through. Kakashi wasn't surprised though. Something about Hanare… she seemed the type who could never be broken. A trait to be admired.

Kakashi was silent. He wasn't sure what to say next.

Just then a medic ran into the room

"Masa - oh, Lord Hokage! Excuse me. I was looking for… I thought that…" The medic trailed off and looked around the room in confusion. "Someone thought they saw… Masa? Come into this room? Apologies, Rokudaime! Excuse me." He bowed before turning to leave.

"Release," Kakashi hissed under his breath. The medic went out and around the corner.

"You had a genjutsu on this room?" Hanare's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Kakashi tried to look innocent.

"Just wanted some… privacy. A chance for us to talk."

Hanare was stoic. Kakashi cleared his throat. "The doctor said you've been through a lot."

Hanare stiffened. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up,_ Kakashi thought. "That doesn't sound like a medical diagnosis," Hanare replied quietly.

"I paraphrased." Kakashi said. He felt vaguely that Hanare was angry, but he didn't know what to make of it. "Why did you go back, Hanare? Why return to Lock?" Kakashi asked.

She dropped her gaze and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't have anywhere else to go, Lord Hokage."

Her words were mild but still stung. Kakashi had gone over the scene on the cliff time after time in his head; had thought over and re-thought and second guessed his decision long after it was a moot point.

He simply hadn't been able to come up with anything better. And he hadn't known what her true feelings were on the matter. At the time, he was terrified he was being played in a long game and that her real objective was to infiltrate Konohagakure on a permanent basis.

" _Come back with me. I'll ask Sandaime to pardon you. You can prove your loyalty. You can live with me."_ It had been one of the scenarios that flashed through his mind, searing his heart in its intensity.

But then another vision, just as intense, had manifested: _Smoke and wreckage. Fallen friends. "Look, there's Kakashi, the stooge who invited a double agent right into the heart of the Leaf. Can you believe a shinobi like him fell for it?! It's all his fault…"_

Kakashi swallowed. That fear had never left - it was still here, now. He got up and went to the counter, feeling Hanare watching him. He filled a glass of water and took it over to her.

"You should stay hydrated," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed, offering her the glass.

Hanare immediately edged away. She blushed, then reached out and took the glass.

"Thank you," she said, as if she hoped he would now move and go back to his chair.

Kakashi stayed sitting on the bed.

Hanare brought the glass to her lips with a nearly imperceptible frown. Kakashi only noticed because he'd spent so much time staring at her face when she wasn't looking.

"You don't have to leave," he said. "You're safe here."

Hanare choked on the water.

Coughing, she waved her hand to try and dissuade him from helping. He reached over and patted her on the back anyway. Hanare glared at him but was interrupted by another cough. She hacked, spitting water on the sleeve of the Hokage robe.

Finally the fit ended. Hanare wiped her mouth on a corner of the sheet. Her cheeks were scarlet. Kakashi shook his sleeve off.

"My apologies, Hokage," Hanare whispered.

"I'd rather you just called me Kakashi."

"No, thank you," Hanare said softly, composing herself. She took a breath. "You discussed me with the doctor. You're sitting in my room. You sent anbu to my home village. You appear concerned with giving me medical care… May I ask _why,_ Lord Hokage? Because I am sincerely confused right now." Hanare said it all politely, but Kakashi detected the steel edge underneath.

"Hanare. I didn't want them to find you for any other reason than to see if you were ok."

"I need to rest, my Lord. I'd be very grateful if you'd permit me to do that right now… if it is agreeable to you, of course. I am very tired. Thank you for your concern and the care your staff has shown me."

Kakashi felt like she'd thrown a bucket of ice water in his face.

"Of course," he rose slowly from the edge of her bed. "Excuse me. It was not my intention to impede your recovery."

He bowed slightly. She was clutching the sheets in her hands, staring out the window. Not even looking at him. Kakashi turned and walked out of the room. The hallway was empty. A slow day in the ICU.

He listened for a moment, but there was only silence. No reason for him to stay.

The Hokage walked alone down the hall, knowing it would be quicker to teleport but wanting to take as long as he could to get back to his duties.

He felt strangely empty, and was in no rush to get back to the real world.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanare lay down and bit her lip, trying to get a hold of her thudding heart. She stared up at the ceiling, but when that made her think of clouds, she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Lord Hokage. Lord Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hokage._

 _And Hanare. The Jomae slut._

It was comical, really. That she had thought they were in any way close at one time, when obviously they were so far apart. It had never been meant to be.

It had never had a chance of working-he'd had someone in his heart long before he'd met her.

"I just didn't know," Hanare whispered to herself. _Maybe I was a passing curiosity._ There had been some interest, certainly… but it was obvious Kakashi's heart belonged to this Rin.

 _He might not even know he loves her,_ Hanare mused, strangely calm. _He seems like that type._ It was like she'd been holding her breath underwater and now that she'd opened her mouth and swallowed the ocean she could peacefully sink down into the cold.

 _And no, Lord Hokage. I'll never say your name again._ She'd never said his name to his face. Never called him by his name. She'd only ever said his name aloud once: as a weapon. A weapon she used to skewer Hideo. And as retribution, her captor had beaten her brutally, then penetrated her with whatever he'd found lying around. A stick. The hilt of one of his swords. Just to degrade her.

Luckily there were no scars. _At least not the physical kind, ha!..._ _They didn't want their prized property to look like damaged goods,_ Hanare sneered. Hideo was good at hurting without leaving lasting evidence.

Hanare opened her eyes, truly tired, now. She blinked sleepily. _Should escape… before a nurse comes in or he comes back again._ She yawned.

Hanare wondered why Kakashi was so curious about her now, after all this time. _So I'm not here for past crimes. He had a nightmare. Maybe he just needs to get rid of his guilt_. Yes, that was likely it. He'd suffered a tragedy with the love of his life, Rin… and he wanted to do what he could to avoid repeating that experience with other associates.

That made sense. Because… if he'd had some _other_ motivation…

 _He would have come for me sooner._

A tear shimmered in Hanare's eye, but she was asleep before it could fall.

…

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment, ready to collapse onto the couch and binge read _Icha Icha._ He stepped inside. _Maybe I'll just start at the beginning and go through the whole series again._

His shadow clone would be in meetings for at least two more hours, and his chakra felt low. Kakashi went to the fridge. Nothing. He'd forgotten to go to the store again.

He sighed and put on some water to make tea. The apartment was dead silent and empty. As usual.

 _I could summon the pack._ At least Pakkun would be someone to talk to. They could all pile on the couch together.

Kakashi started to reach for the scroll, but stopped. He just didn't have the energy. It wasn't ninken he wanted curled up on the couch with him, as cute as they were…

The ex-Copy Ninja stood looking at his clean, empty home. He had no idea why he even kept it so neat - no one was ever there besides him. Perhaps it was a hereditary impetus passed on from his mother. She'd died when he was too young to even have his own memory of her face. He only knew it from one old photograph.

 _Father was tidy_. Maybe he'd picked up the habit from Sakumo. Kakashi had a vague feeling it was the _right_ thing to do, which made it impossible for him to do anything else other than pick up after himself.

He turned off the water and put in some leaves to steep.

Sighing, Kakashi wandered over to the couch in the dim living room. He'd left all the shades down and it was already late in the day.

He picked up _Icha Icha Paradise_ on his way to the couch and reached out to turn on the lamp as he sat…

"AAARGH!" Kakashi screamed, jumping back up as he felt something under his butt.

"AAAAIIEEE!" screamed Guy, sitting bolt upright after something tried to squash his head.

"YOU!" they both said at once.

A minute later they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch from each other, feeling foolish.

"Guy. What are you doing in my apartment?!"

"I couldn't find you all day, my rival. So I thought I'd just wait here till you came home. I wanted to hear how it went with your lady friend!"

Kakashi leaned his head back on the couch and groaned. He was not in the mood for Guy.

"That good, eh," Guy observed.

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted reluctantly.

"You know, Kakashi, love is a battlefield. Maybe you just used the wrong tactics. Or perhaps your whole strategy is flawed!"

"Guy," Kakashi said warningly.

"No, you need to hear this, my friend," Guy put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table. "Did you go in with a game plan?"

Kakashi didn't want to answer.

"I'll take that as a no," Guy said

"I improvised," Kakashi said defensively.

"As you often do on an actual battlefield, with great success. But, Kakashi, think of how much experience you have as a shinobi… how many missions under your belt, how many hours of combat!"

"What's your point, Guy," Kakashi growled, though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Well, while you're an extremely experienced, high ranking jonin in the ninja arts, what would you rate yourself in the arena of _love_?"

Kakashi was silent.

"Exactly," Guy nodded. "Now, what usually happens when well-meaning but inexperienced youth - like a genin team, for example - _improvise_ on the battlefield?"

"Disaster. Failure," Kakashi said immediately.

Guy nodded again. "And of course sometimes you have the lucky or the talented who pull off a great play in spite of the odds, but most of the time you end up with a loss or in the worst case, even casualties."

Kakashi sighed.

"You need a game plan, my friend." Guy concluded.

Kakashi raised his head from the couch and looked tiredly at Guy. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Maybe I should just -"

"Kakashi! You told me this woman is special; that you missed out the last time, and that she's suffered hardships partly on account of you! Are you suggesting you might give up on her after _one_ setback?! How unchivalrous! How un-Kakashi-like! And dare I say, how coward -'"

"Alright, Guy! I get it, I get it." Kakashi ran his hand through his silvery hair. "But I… I honestly have no clue how to approach this sort of thing."

Guy thought for a minute. "What about these books?" He pulled _Icha Icha Tactics_ out from under his butt. "They seem pretty romantic."

Kakashi's eyes bulged. "What were you doing with that -"

"Reading. While I waited for you. It was starting to get really good, but then I fell asleep."

"Guy…" Kakashi was on the verge of kicking the Green Beast off his couch and right out of his apartment.

"Not saying you march up to Hanare and suggest a three-way with, say, Anko… or maybe Genma…"

"Guy!" Kakashi exploded.

"Sorry! Got a little sidetracked there - I was saying _not_ to do anything like that, but perhaps use some of the other, sweeter, more benign parts of the books as a guideline?"

The Hokage only grunted and went into the kitchen to get his now-cold tea.

"For example." Guy had the novel open and was pointing midway down the page. "Here it described how the smitten gentleman had to earn the heroine's trust with _several_ kind acts."

Kakashi came back into the living room and shrugged out of the rumpled Hokage robe. His fingers traced the area where Hanare had coughed water onto it.

"Hanare is a kunoichi, Guy. And a spy. The doctor said…" Kakashi stopped. He shouldn't divulge her private affairs. "She's been through torture as part of her job, I mean. I'm not sure anything in these books is relevant."

Guy put on his version of a scholarly, snooty expression. "Says here in the heroine's backstory she endured extreme poverty as a child, and a father who whipped her if she got less than an 'A' at school."

Kakashi covered his face with one hand.

"These are written by Master Jiraiya. I'm sure he knows a thing or three about the mind of a kunoichi," Guy continued in a ridiculously dramatic voice.

The idea of using dirty novels to forge a bond with Hanare was so absurd that Kakashi couldn't even think about it without cringing…

Yet, Guy had a point. They had no other plan and there were possibly some parallels. Did that mean the information in the books could be applied?

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, Guy. Read me page 53. I think that's where Tadashi first decides to do something about his feelings for Kaori…"

"YES. That's the spirit, Kakashi!" Guy pumped his fist. "A shinobi needs action. You get knocked off your feet, you backflip up to a standing position! Romantic conquests, heeeeere weeee cooooome -"

"GUY."

"Right. Sorry. Ahem: _Tadashi stood alone in his condominium, gently swirling the cognac in his glass. He could not get Kaori's face out of his mind. But it was more than her beauty. Her bright laughter, her vivacious way of moving, her curious smile; it all haunted him. Not to mention her lithe body… He had to do something, before his attraction drove him crazy…"_


	10. Chapter 10

In her dream, Hanare was a classic damsel in distress, and it was so relaxing she never wanted to wake up.

Chained in the corner of her cell, Hanare cowered as Hideo approached, rapier drawn. Hanare's beautiful long green satin ball gown was torn from where Hideo had grabbed her earlier, and her hairdo had fallen down-signifying the seriousness of her distress.

"There's nowhere to run now, Princess Hanare!" Hideo cackled deviantly as he bore down on her.

Hanare raised a gloved hand to ward him off. She had no weapon, and could barely breathe because her corset was laced too tightly. Hanare's eyes widened as Hideo's shadow fell across her. She was sure it was the end…

 _Crash!_

The skylight of the cell ( _my cell has a skylight?_ ) burst inward in a shower of glass that rained down on Hideo like a hailstorm. None of the glass touched Hanare.

"Aaaack!" shrieked the notoriously vain Hideo, dropping his rapier as he threw his arms up to protect his face. Glass bounced all around him.

Hanare dared to look up.

A swift shadow of vengeance flew through the air and Hideo's head snapped back as a kick caught him across the jaw.

Hanare's would-be assailant sailed across the cell and crashed into a concrete wall, falling stunned to the floor.

Her heart beating wildly with relief and hope, Hanare turned her grateful gaze to the man whose uncannily last-minute appearance had saved her…

"Kakashi Hatake!" Hanare gasped in disbelief. The specter in the middle of the room pushed up the brim of a spectacularly feathered black hat and revealed a face mostly covered by a black mask and an… _an eyepatch_?

Her daring rescuer just looked at her, visible eye slightly crinkled at the corner.

Hanare blushed, deeply. "Watch out!" she exclaimed, pointing behind the rakish Kakashi.

Evil Lord Hideo was stumbling to his feet, one hand supporting him on the wall. Hideo's violet stare was murderous as he straightened his lace cravat. He drew two more swords from somewhere beneath his velvet embroidered coat.

"Hatake. Today you die. By my hand!"

"Hmmm. I don't think I feel like dying," Kakashi said, drawing his own sword from its black scabbard.

"En garde!" shouted Hideo.

Hanare cried out as the two men rushed at each other. They clashed like titans. Hideo slicing, Kakashi parrying and dodging.

A strange feeling bubbled up in Hanare. She looked down at her hands. _Why aren't I helping? Where are my kunai…_

The clang of steel rang throughout the cell. Hideo, a master duelist, had gained ground and maneuvered Kakashi onto the unstable footing of some fallen chunks of concrete.

Hanare watched fearfully as Kakashi leapt back, black cloak fluttering. He narrowly missed getting impaled through one shoulder, and countered with a punch to Hideo's gut.

The corrupt lord grunted and stumbled sideways. Hanare patted herself down desperately, searching for a weapon. _This is the perfect shot, I just need a shuriken!_

"Hanare." It was Swashbuckler Kakashi, head cocked in amusement at her. "Let me take care of it. Your job is to lie there and be helpless and ravishing."

Hanare blushed. She flopped back down in the corner and made sure her bosom was sticking way out of the top of her dress.

"That's better," Kakashi said, winking.

Hanare giggled.

Hideo charged doggedly at Kakashi but of course missed. Kakashi tripped him and the lord cursed colorfully and said all kinds of awful things about Kakashi's family. Kakashi, angered, made a careless move and Hideo's rapiers tore into the black silk fabric of Kakashi's shirt, giving him two long sexy cuts across his muscular abdomen.

Hanare secretly hoped Hideo would cut off more of his opponent's shirt.

Alas, that would be the end of Hideo's advantageous moments. Kakashi came back with a flurry of swordplay, a hilt blow to Hideo's temple followed by a sweep kick, and finally:

Hand signs. "White Whale Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

A narwhal fell through the ceiling of the cell and squashed the vile Hideo-somehow completely missing both Kakashi and Hanare.

"Woooooh," said the narwhal.

Hanare fluttered her eyelashes from where she lay, breasts nearly spilling onto the floor thanks to the low-cut bodice of the ballgown. Kakashi sheathed his sword and sauntered over to her.

He stepped on the chain that bound her and it broke under the heel of his boot.

"That's amazing," Hanare said.

"I know," Kakashi replied, eye crinkling.

Then he knelt, slipped his arms beneath her, and lifted Hanare with ease. He carefully stepped over the debris from the battle, carrying her outside.

The sky was pink and lavender and full of clouds. Hanare wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as they both looked up at the beautiful sunset. ( _Or is it a sunrise?)_

"Where to now, m'lady?" Kakashi asked.

"Anywhere," replied Hanare, "as long as it's with you."

…

"Ahem."

The Hokage stood awkwardly at the foot of the patient's bed. He wasn't wearing the Hokage robes. He wasn't even wearing any ninja gear, hence his extreme discomfort.

The girl's eyes opened. She saw him, and her expression turned to that of a rabbit in a searchlight. The Hokage was relieved she'd awakened so easily. He was pretty sure he'd heard her mumble " _You're amazing, Kakashi_ " while she was still asleep, and he didn't want to intrude on her privacy any more than he already had.

"Sorry to wake you," Kakashi said. Before Hanare could say anything he plunged ahead. "I saw that dinner was scheduled for 5:30, and thought you might like some options other than the cafeteria food."

He held up a large bag. Hanare looked at it as though it might contain paper bombs.

"I've ah… had the opportunity to become well-acquainted with the hospital's menu," Kakashi continued. He turned and set the bag on the counter. "If the ICU was a bar, I guess you'd say I was a regular."

As he spoke he took out various bento containers. Hanare was watching him, her face perplexed. He didn't blame her.

Kakashi arranged the boxes on the counter, grouping them with their respective condiment containers and utensils.

"I don't know what you like, so I got… well, some of everything." He stood back and waited for her to say something.

She swallowed. "I'm not really hungry."

Kakashi was ready for this. He and Guy had discussed it. _A ninja must see through deception._

He smiled a little. "I'm not going to leave until you eat something."

Hanare looked taken aback. She glanced anxiously out the ICU window.

"I told the nurses _the Hokage_ was taking care of your dinner," he said.

Hanare blushed. And frowned.

"Well I -"

"I brought you something else," Kakashi interjected smoothly. He pulled the last package from the bottom of the bag. He still wasn't sure about the gift-wrap Guy had chosen, but it was too late to change that, now.

He stepped closer and handed it to Hanare with one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Earlier you didn't really seem comfortable in just that hospital gown. I thought this might help."

Hanare slowly took the box. _Well that's a start_ Kakashi thought. She stared down at the wrapping. Pokeballs and pokemon covered the package, tied off with a gigantic red bow.

Kakashi cringed looking at it, even now. He'd wanted to choose something ninja related, like the paper with an elegant kunai pattern in black and white… but Guy had been adamant.

"It's supposed to be _fun._ Fun means it can't make her think of work. Look, it describes right here how Tadashi made sure _not_ to get Kaori anything related to the office." Guy had nearly mashed the book onto Kakashi's nose to make sure he saw for himself.

The corner of Hanare's mouth twitched. _Maybe Guy was right_ Kakashi thought. Her fingers traced the silly wrapping, lingering on an Eevee.

Hanare glanced up at him. "Thank… you…?" she said, starting to untie the bow-albeit a bit hesitantly.

Kakashi just nodded.

He was nervous. Picking out the contents of the box had been even more stressful than the ten-minute argument with Guy over the wrapping.

They'd rushed into the shop only half an hour before closing. "WE NEED A GIFT FOR A LADY," Guy had bellowed, and Kakashi had wished he could melt into the floor. All the salesgirls had turned to look. Whispers of "the Hokage!" and "oh, my!" followed Guy's announcement.

It was going to be all over the village. Guy had tried to pretend it was he who needed the gift, but since he kept asking Kakashi _his_ opinion on what "she" might like, they probably hadn't fooled anyone.

"Sensual but not too sensual…" Guy had muttered, sifting through the racks. The salesgirls tried to help.

"What's her favorite color, sir?"

Guy had looked pointedly at Kakashi. Kakashi had been flustered. "Uhhh… yellow?" It was a wild guess.

"What size is she, sir?"

Kakashi had turned red. "Um. She's… small… ish?" He held up his hand at about where he remembered Hanare's head hitting his shoulder and then spread his hands apart the distance he estimated the width of her…

The salesgirls were giggling. "Thank you, Hokage sir - we get the idea!"

Kakashi felt like he'd rather be battling Akatsuki again. Guy, meanwhile, was fully enjoying himself - getting well-versed in ladies intimates as he asked questions, offered opinions, and expanded his vocabulary.

"I see what you mean!" The Green Beast had a lacy thing on each arm. "This one doesn't dig into my bicep as much as this one!" The salesgirl nodded and went into detail about the difference in the items.

Kakashi sighed. "Guy. That's too much. She's never going to accept something like that from me. We're not -" he stopped, struggling with the word. "- _lovers_." Kakashi swallowed. "I mean, we're barely even friends!"

The salesgirls gasped. An old woman tottered out of the back. She wore tortoiseshell glasses and had a shrewd look. _The proprietor?_ Kakashi thought.

The old woman stumped toward them on her cane. She grinned at the shinobi who were so out of their element. "We have just the thing Rokudaime needs. Yellow, you said?" Kakashi nodded weakly.

"Tomoko come help me." The old woman went slowly into a back room followed by one of the salesgirls. The others kept trying to sell Guy items that Kakashi was sure his "rival" didn't need but would probably end up going home with anyway.

A few minutes later Tomoko and the proprietor reappeared. Tomoko unfurled an item in front of Kakashi for his approval. It was perfect.

He nodded. "Thank you," he said to the old woman.

"Haven't been in this business for forty years for nothing, sonny!" She winked and smacked him in the butt with her cane. Kakashi jumped.

"That'll be $80, Lord Hokage." The proprietor cackled and stumped off to her lair in the back of the shop from whence she came.

Kakashi hoped he'd made the right choice.

Hanare's graceful fingers removed the wrapping and bow, setting them aside on her bed. She delicately lifted the lid of the box, and her mouth opened in a soundless gasp. Kakashi watched as a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Th… thank you, Ka -" Hanare paused, her fingers in the box. "Lord Hokage." She bowed her head politely.

Kakashi was mildly disappointed that she was still being so formal, but also happy. She seemed to like it.

And, as Guy's research had found, one could use emotional distance, formalities and an imbalance of power to one's advantage.

 _That's what Tadashi did_. Kakashi was uncomfortable in the role but "desperate times call for desperate measures" as Guy had reminded him.

"Try it on," Kakashi said. Hanare slowly looked up at him, the blush on her cheeks deepening. He just stared at her.

"N… now?" she stammered. Kakashi felt bad ordering her rather than asking, but Guy had been very specific on that point, too.

He nodded at her. "Right. Now."

Hanare looked conflicted. But then she flung off the sheets and moved her legs to the right side of the bed, where the IV stand was.

Kakashi was at her side in a flash, showing speed that would've made the Fourth beam with pride. He held out his hand and she accepted it meekly.

"Don't put any weight on that leg," he ordered as he assisted her to stand. "I've got you." Hanare nodded and reached for the box.

"Careful. Can't have you falling again and getting me arrested in my own village for preying on innocent patients." Kakashi steadied her and thought he saw her lips twitch again.

She pulled the silk kimono robe from the box. It flowed across the bed like sunshine. Hanare slipped one arm in…

"Let me," Kakashi said firmly. He guided the garment over her shoulder and around her back, stopping to unhook the IV bag from the stand before he slipped it through the other sleeve so her arm could follow.

"Thank you," Hanare said softly, shrugging into the robe and pulling one side across her chest as Kakashi re-hung the bag on the IV stand.

"Don't let go yet," he said as she balanced there, one hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me." Kakashi inclined his head, being sure to show her extreme politeness.

He reached out carefully - making sure not to touch her - and pulled the other side of the robe around, tying the belt deftly in a loose bow at her waist.

Hanare sank back down to sitting on the bed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well?" she said.

The yellow silk reminded Kakashi of the dress she wore on their day out together when she was a prisoner. The robe had a pattern of water, cherry blossoms, and leaves with stylized white clouds and hummingbirds. The green elements really drew attention to her hair, while the other colors complemented. The kimono style really suited her. She looked like an old painting of royalty, the kind you'd find in a fancy storybook.

"You're perfect," Kakashi said without thinking it through.

Hanare looked stunned. _Damn, maybe that was too much!_ Kakashi thought fast.

"Now get back in bed, eat something, and then I'll go." It sounded like something Tadashi would say.

Hanare slid back into bed obediently, but looked sulkily at the boxes of food.

"You'll be rid of me and can have the rest of your night to yourself," Kakashi encouraged her.

"What is that?" Hanare pointed to a white box. Kakashi went to the counter.

"Curry." He held the box open to display the contents to her. She bit her lip.

"What's that?" She pointed at a black box.

Kakashi opened it. "Sushi."

"Give me that," Hanare ordered. "And what's that one?"

"Chicken katsu."

"And that?" Hanare stuffed uni into her mouth. Kakashi suppressed his smile.

"Soba."

"Give me that, too. Then show me those." Hanare waved her chopsticks at the remaining bentos.

Eventually she'd chosen the mackerel, the cream puffs, the tempura veggies, the gizzard and heart skewers, and the croquettes in addition to the buckwheat noodles and the sushi platter.

Kakashi was impressed at the small cityscape of food that had manifested around Hanare on the bedcovers. He set a chilled bottle of green tea on the side table next to her and cleared his throat. _Time to implement the final phase of the plan._

"Mind if I eat what you're not?" he said casually. Hanare stopped with her mouth around a croquette. Her eyes flickered and Kakashi imagined she was realizing she'd fallen into his trap. He could see her weighing possible answers and whether or not she could be ungracious to the Hokage. She took the croquette out of her mouth and set it down, hanging her head in contrition.

"How rude of me. I should have offered first thing. My apologies Lord Hokage. You brought all this, after all."

Kakashi felt guilty. _Well played, Kaori_ he thought to himself. He slowly chose some food from the counter and seated himself in the chair facing her.

"As you were," he said to Hanare, gesturing with his spoon before sticking it into the curry.

Hanare picked up a tiny curi maki in her chopsticks.

"No, no, that's not it. You were eating the croquette," Kakashi said. _This Tadashi thing is kind of fun once you get the hang of it._

Hanare put down the chopsticks and sushi calmly but her face was turning pink again. She made to break off a tiny piece of croquette -

"The whole thing." Kakashi interjected. Hanare paused. "You had nearly the entire croquette in your mouth, and were about to take an _enormous_ bite."

Hanare picked up the croquette. She turned redder. She brought the thing to her mouth and bit off a huge chunk.

She chewed with her cheeks slightly puffed out, mouth completely full. She wouldn't look his direction. She clearly loved croquettes.

Kakashi wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more adorable.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Hanare concentrated on her food and periodically took drinks of green tea. Kakashi ate rapidly, flicking his mask out of the way whenever she wasn't looking at him, as he was accustomed to.

It wasn't exactly a companionable silence… but it wasn't frigid, either. Kakashi had to believe it counted as a tally mark in the "W" column. Any other option was simply too depressing to accept.

The goal had been to have dinner with Hanare. As unorthodox a dinner as it was… _It was still dinner_.

"You've got to get her dressed up and buy her dinner!" Guy's words echoed in his memory.

The kimono robe fell open slightly as Hanare leaned forward to stack the empty trays of her bento graveyard. Kakashi got a good peep at more hospital gown.

 _Dressed up_ he exulted inwardly. Hanare held a little tower of picked-over bento boxes. _Bought her dinner_ he smiled to himself.

But he was all business, sans grin, as he rose to add his empty curry box to Hanare's stack. He paused, standing over her, placing his tray slowly on top.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Hanare said, her voice a bit warmer. _Or am I imagining things?_ Kakashi nodded and took the stack of empties from her.

He neatly put everything in the garbage or recycling. Then he packed the uneaten bentos back in the bag. Guy had certainly earned the leftovers.

Kakashi put the bag over his shoulder and turned to Hanare. She had laid back down in bed and was blinking somewhat drowsily, her head cradled in the white pillows. Her arms were folded over the sheets, yellow silk covering past her elbows, and he delighted one last time in how nice the robe looked on her.

She looked content. He nodded once, then turned to go. She didn't try to stop him, and that was fine.

He hesitated at the door.

Without looking back, Kakashi said, "I usually eat alone in my apartment. Thanks for having dinner with me… Hanare."

That wasn't in the plan. But it felt right to say. And her name felt good on his lips.

He didn't wait for her to respond.

The Hokage was gone. His footsteps got fainter and fainter down the hospital hall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pssst, Aoki! Did you see that?" A nurse elbowed her coworker behind the reception desk.

"What, Kitty?"

"Wasn't that the _Hokage_?!"

Aoki's head popped up next to Kitty's. "What! Where?!" She looked out into the hall.

"There! He just came out of 191."

Both nurses craned their necks to look at Kakashi walk away down the hall.

"Wow," Kitty said, checking out his butt.

"He looks good dressed down!" Aoki agreed.

Instead of the usual flowing Hokage haori that hid everything, the Sixth was wearing fitted black jeans and a black shirt under a peacoat that stopped at his hips. He still had his mask on, but of course that mystery only made him more attractive.

"What was he doing in 191?" Aoki hissed. Kitty flipped through the registry book.

"191 is that Jomae b -"

"Whatcha lookin' at, naughty nurses?" A male voice from nowhere caused Kitty and Aoki to scream and jump in surprise.

Another nurse popped up from behind the cubicle wall.

"Same!" Kitty shook her fist at his blond head. "We've told you not to do that!"

Same shrugged. "Like I care what you two think. Keep lazing around. Your butts are getting wider by the second."

"Stop looking at them, then," Aoki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh please. I'd stab my eyes out with senbon first. I was looking at the Hokage's, same as you two chicken chokers."

"How dare you -" Kitty started to say, but just then Administrator Karin walked up.

"What's this ruckus? I wanted these filed-like yesterday! And this reception area is _not_ up to handbook standards. Director Tsunade is already on my ass about this schedule mixup…"

The unpredictable redhead glared at the three nurses and pushed her glasses up. "Find some work to do, you three, or I'll find some for you and I guarantee you won't like it."

"If only Sasuke would take pity and sleep with her so we wouldn't have to deal with her spinster mood swings," Same said under his breath as he ambled away with a pill cart. Aoki covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Karin's face whipped around, scarlet eyes flashing. "What's so funny, Aoki?" The Administrator burned Aoki and Kitty with her gaze.

Kitty managed to say something. "It's the Hokage, Karin ma'am!"

Karin turned to her. "Oh? What now."

"He was just in 191 again."

"Seriously. What did he screw up in my ICU now?" Karin glared peevishly at 191's viewing window.

"He took the patient dinner," Masa said matter-of-factly as he passed. "Call the paparazzi," he added sarcastically and zipped around the corner out of Karin's line of fire.

"Dinner?" The Uzumaki clan redhead's interest was piqued. She'd figured the Hokage's attention for the spy from Jomae had something to do with security, not socializing…

Karin frowned.

Aoki held up her phone. "I just got a text from my friend at the lingerie shop," she whispered. "Lord Hokage and Guy Sensei were in earlier, and bought several gifts!"

Kitty gasped. Karin's jaw dropped. She would have to see about this gossip herself.

"Aoki, what are you doing out on the floor with your phone on?" Karin snapped. Aoki scrambled to put it away. Kitty started filing papers at high speed.

Karin looked sharply at both of them. "Notify me when our little guest in 191 wakes up from her beauty nap,"she ordered, emphasizing each word with a tap of her fingernail on the reception desk.

"Yes, Administrator!" Aoki and Kitty said simultaneously.

When Karin was out of earshot, Aoki whispered to Kitty, "What do you think that was all about?!"

Kitty shrugged. "She couldn't get Sasuke, maybe she's after the Hokage now. It's probably just like the Mizukage - they say he attracts redheads like flies, you know."

Aoki's mouth formed a surprised _oh!_ They worked in silence for about thirty seconds, then started debating what flavor macarons to buy on break.

…

"Guys. You will not believe what me and Sakura just heard." Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

They were sitting in the dango shop with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

"I'm not sure we should tell them, Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What, don't trust us, Sakura?" Ino challenged.

"This is a very delicate situation," Sakura informed her haughtily.

Shikamaru sighed. "Just get on with it, will you? I can't afford to be here much longer at the rate Choji's eating."

Six dango disappeared into Choji's mouth. He smiled and chewed happily.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Sakura, if we're supposed to protect the king and queen, don't you think we need some help? It's getting a little out of hand."

Sakura considered, then nodded. "All right. But you're all sworn to secrecy!"

"Swear," said Ino eagerly.

"Swear," said Shikamaru in the most bored and lethargic voice possible.

"Can we get more dango?" said Choji.

Naruto laughed. "Okay. Sakura and I found out that Kakashi sensei -"

"Kakashi _Hokage_ ," Shikamaru corrected.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Kakashi Pervyface had anbu track down Hanare from Jomae the other day and bring her back here. She's in the hospital right now."

"Who?" said Choji and Shikamaru.

"Oh, I remember her! The green-haired spy from a few years ago, right?" said Ino. "I heard a rumor they hooked up, but then there was the prisoner exchange -"

"Kakashi Liarpants told us she'd done herself in by jumping off a cliff when he cornered her," Naruto sulked and grimaced.

"But she's alive! And here in the village again. And Kakashi's been to see her," Sakura said excitedly. Ino was nodding, already having caught the drift. Shikamaru still had no idea what was going on, and Choji was amassing dango sticks at an alarming speed.

"And now," Naruto's eyes sparkled mischievously, "We just heard from Ayame who heard from her friend at the underwear store that Kakashi and Guy sensei were just in there a little while ago, buying a present!"

"That's impossible," Shikamaru snorted. "Kakashi Hokage has been with me since he left the hospital this afternoon…"

Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Choji gave Shikamaru a look.

"He… he had meetings right up until 5:30…"

Shikamaru thought back to how docile and compliant the Hokage had been, actually contributing to the meetings.

 _A shadow clone_.

"Aaargh, what a drag!" Shikamaru slapped a palm to his forehead.

…

"Oh, you're awake," Karin feigned surprise as she entered Hanare's room.

Hanare looked up quickly. She'd been lost in thought, examining the pattern on the robe Kakashi had given her.

"Please excuse my intrusion, I'm the Administrator here and we're planning some changes to the ICU. I just need to make some notes if this is an OK time."

Karin zipped over to the far side of the room near the daisies without waiting for Hanare's assent.

"Oh - of course. Don't let me stand in the way of your work," Hanare murmured, pretty sure this Administrator wouldn't let much stand in her way in general - her chakra felt abnormally strong and aggressive.

 _Well given Tsunade's reputation, it makes sense she'd hire powerful nin to run her hospital._

"I'm Karin," the red-haired woman smiled a vulpine grin at Hanare. Her eyes were red, too - a unique shiny red that reminded Hanare of cinnamon candies.

"And you are… _Hanare._ " Karin raised an eyebrow. The woman hadn't been admitted with a name since the anbu didn't know her identity. Someone had scrawled her name carefully, in retrospect, on the clipboard. It looked like a man's handwriting. _Kakashi Hokage's?..._ Karin wondered.

"Yes," Hanare said, wondering what the Administrator's real purpose in being here was. Something about her was starting to make Hanare nervous again.

Karin pretended to inspect the IV and the thermostat. Hanare generally felt more comfortable around men because they were easier to play. She'd spent the majority of her professional hours around men, and knew all the tricks.

Women were harder. Women seemed to feel that Hanare thought she was better than them - which was true, sometimes… and they intuitively knew when she was holding back. They seemed to hold it against her that she'd never truly open up.

And Hanare could always feel the way women were competitive with how she looked and the effect she had on men. She always felt like she had to go the extra ten miles to gain a woman's tentative friendship.

And frankly this _Karin_ person didn't much seem like friend material.

"How do you know the Hokage?" Karin asked suddenly as she flicked dust off the blinds with the end of her pencil.

"I don't, really," Hanare demurred.

"Really. The staff said he's been spending a lot of time here since you've been admitted. I figured you two must be old friends or something."

"Old acquaintances, if that." Hanare smiled blandly at Karin.

Karin laughed. "Every time he comes in here half my staff gets the vapors. Guess the Sixth is just the type everyone has a crush on."

Hanare felt an odd pang. _Nope. Not gonna give her anything,_ she thought grimly, still morbidly curious as to where this train wreck was headed.

"Oh?" Hanare said in a tone of polite, ignorant interest.

"Well I'm sure you've heard about the Mizukage…?" Karin made like she was checking the air vents.

"The Mizukage?" Hanare repeated as vapidly as she could.

"Oh yeah. Been throwing herself at Kakashi for years is the rumor." Karin snickered. Hanare noticed how she'd dropped using his title. _Does she know him well, or does she just want me to think she knows him well…_

"It started when he stayed in her palace overnight, on a mission." Karin glanced at Hanare. The green-haired woman looked interested, but not jealous. "Or so I've heard."

"Oh, my!" Hanare covered her mouth with her hand.

"There was the rumor about the girl he rescued from the Momoya gang…"

Hanare listened and gasped at the appropriate times.

"Even some talk about him and Anko…"

Hanare had no idea who Anko was.

"There was even gossip about him and _Tsunade_ , after a jutsu implantation ritual."

Hanare didn't have to fake her surprise at that story.

"And then there was the whole thing with the prison warden…"

"Prison warden?"

 _Either this gal is a real pro or she doesn't give a damn about Hatake,_ Karin thought. But she'd learned very early on - the hard way - that only perseverance would earn you the real story, for better or for worse.

"Yep. Konoha's own Warden of Hozuki Castle, ice queen Kahyo." Karin snorted. "Kakashi _got_ her that position. After they supposedly hooked up aboard a burning blimp. She was one of the terrorists he was supposed to arrest! Then for his very first act as Hokage he goes and makes her Warden, reducing her death sentence to lifer as long as she serves."

Hanare raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't it a scandal?" she whispered confidentially at Karin. Karin nodded. "But no one can ever prove or disprove anything with him."

The redhead put a hand on the vase of daisies. "I mean, I can see how he can be charming - I mean, when he carried me on his back after the battle with Sas -"

"Excuse me?" Hanare heard herself say it before she realized she was saying it. _Damn._

Karin turned sharply toward her, a victorious smile starting on her thin lips…

"Excuse me - I passed gas," Hanare said.

Karin's expression changed from exultant to disgusted. She went over and cracked the window.

Hanare giggled, cheeks pink. "At least it's just us girls, huh Karin?"

Karin stared at her. _Maybe I had her pegged wrong after all._

"I'm sorry," Hanare continued, eyes large and apologetic. "You were in the middle of a story. The Hokage gave you a piggyback ride?!" The green-haired patient's tone was admirous.

Karin strutted a bit, feeling good. "Yeah, he sure did! Sasuke, that rascal, had ordered Sakura to kill me to prove her loyalty. Kakashi showed up in time to stop that mess, and when we came back here, he carried me on his back the entire way since I was in a weakened state. I mean, I was technically a prisoner, but it was still sort of -"

"Romantic!" Hanare exclaimed. "Then what?"

"Well… then the intel division took me away." Karin laughed self-consciously. "I kinda hoped he'd stick up for me and tell 'em to back off, but…"

"How rude of him not to!" Hanare frowned on Karin's behalf. The redhead sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Truth is," she said in a low voice. "I've always been all in for Sasuke." Hanare nodded sympathetically. Karin sighed. "But I admit I'm attracted to Kakashi. I think a lot of people really are. But he doesn't give anyone the time of day. So people make things up. I've never seen or heard of actual evidence of him being involved with someone, at least not since I've been here…"

"Perhaps he's just very discreet," Hanare offered.

"Pfff. There'd be something," Karin said, giving Hanare a knowing look. Hanare shrugged.

"What a mystery," she said softly.

"There's only one thing everyone knows for sure," Karin said. She stood up.

"What's that?" Hanare said.

Karin opened the cabinets over the counter to check the inventory. "He spends _hours_ visiting Rin Nohara's grave."

Karin shut the cabinet with a _thud_. Hanare felt tired. Like she was running a distance race.

"I think he mentioned Rin," Hanare nodded.

"His old teammate," Karin sighed. "At least she was a medic!" The redhead laughed. "Yeah. Hours. The rumor is that's why he's always late to things - because he's standing there talking to Rin. And apparently he buys her flowers… takes these huge bouquets and just lays them on her stone. I've heard they're the expensive stuff, too. How is it fair the KIA girl gets the hot guy and the flowers, too, huh?" Karin chuckled.

Hanare was silent. Karin watched her. Then the green-haired woman yawned.

"Sorry. It's not the gossip. It's me," Hanare smiled up at the Administrator. "It's been a long week so far. You're right though. Life certainly isn't fair!" She giggled.

Karin smiled at the strange patient. She found herself thinking she wouldn't mind staying longer to chat with the Jomae expat…

Just then her pager went off.

Karin glanced down. "Damn it all. Tsunade. _Up_ my bum… It was nice talking, Hanare. Sorry I overstayed. People are always saying I don't know when to quit." The redhead sighed.

"They probably say that because they don't have your joie de vivre," Hanare smiled kindly, tired to the bone.

Karin paused on her way out. "Thanks," she finally said. She adjusted her smart black glasses and grinned at Hanare.

"Rest up now. You never know when the Hokage might be back to try and start a rumor with you." Karin winked and left.

As soon as the Administrator was gone the smile melted from Hanare's face. She rolled over onto her side and curled up.

So many women. _Where there's smoke there's fire._ Or was it just idle gossip? Hanare realized fully just how little she knew about Kakashi Hatake. _So much speculation_. But then, it seemed his own village didn't know much about him, either…

Hanare knew Karin had initially showed up to intimidate her and to try and find out if she had designs on Kakashi. Karin hadn't pulled any punches and Hanare knew every bit of that gossip was real gossip.

And it had no bearing on real life, but it still hurt. Hanare was ashamed that it still hurt her, still made her feel anything in any way.

She pulled the silk robe a little tighter around herself. She was glad Karin hadn't asked about it.

 _I usually eat alone in my apartment. Thanks for having dinner with me… Hanare_.

What was the truth?

The truth was the rumors didn't matter, and who or what Kakashi was in his private world didn't matter, because what did matter was Rin.

 _Hours. At her grave. Talking._

It was such a sweet image that it pained Hanare to think about it too long.

 _Do I just wish it was me in her place, is that why it stings?_

 _If I had been executed, would he have found my grave? Sat with me? Brought me flowers?_

 _No._

Hanare was certain about her assessment.

 _Thanks for having dinner with me… Hanare._

Kakashi was lonely, but it wasn't her place to comfort him.

That hurt, too.

 _I'll go mad if I stay here_.

Hanare hid her face in a pillow and plotted her discharge from the hospital until she felt herself getting sleepy again.

She made a meager wish for a nice dream to get her through the night.

 _I leave tomorrow._


	12. Chapter 12

Guy and Kakashi were celebrating.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT." Guy cackled as he waved a bottle of cheap sake in the air.

"Well technically, Kakashi did," Pakkun said dourly. The tiny pug was sitting on top of the stereo. Guy swept him up and gave him a big smooch on the nose, then twirled in balletic circles, pug in one hand, sake in the other.

" _Woof, woof, woof,"_ Guy chanted. The rest of the Ninken pack joined in.

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!"

"Guy, please! The neighbors…" Kakashi said half-heartedly, stumbling over to peek out the window.

"Let 'em complain!" Guy bellowed. "Our youthful display can withstand any assault this cruel world comes up with." He marched over and threw an arm around Kakashi, Pakkun still in his grasp. Pakkun licked Kakashi's face.

With his other hand Guy offered Kakashi the magnum of sake. Kakashi eyed it with mistrust, but then he accepted the bottle and took a long drink.

"Don't know how long I can keep this up, Guy," Kakashi mumbled.

"Don't worry, my rival, we have three more magnums in the closet."

"No Guy, I mean with Hana-"

"What, did you think love was easy?" Guy winked at him. "You expected it to happen like someone else was writing the story, didn't you, Kakashi! But it isn't so simple." Guy took his own swig of sake and smacked his lips.

"Who knew women were so much work." Kakashi sighed.

"I've heard it's just as bad with men," Guy said. "You get to know someone too well, and there goes the neighborhood."

Kakashi leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. All he wanted to do was poof over to the hospital, grab Hanare, and poof back with her in his arms so he could put her in his bed and hold her while he fell asleep.

"What's our next move," Kakashi asked Guy tiredly, resigned to sticking with The Plan for now.

"Lemmesee," Guy burped. He handed Pakkun to Kakashi and set the sake down on the table lovingly. He walked unsteadily across the room to the bookcase and grabbed handfuls of _Icha Icha._

Guy wiggled his butt between Bull and Uhei, who'd fallen asleep on the couch, and sat down.

Kakashi turned off the stereo. The Green Beast started flipping through the books, giving an occasional _Hmmm or Mmmhmm_ as he read.

Absently cradling Pakkun in one arm, Kakashi began cleaning up the apartment. He looked at the clock. It was past midnight and tomorrow's Hokage itinerary was deplorable. He doubted he could trick Shikamaru with the clone body double again, but he really wanted to.

There was a lunch meeting with the Mizukage on the schedule.

"Kakashi. Stop moping and get your game face on - I've found our next move."

Guy's smile was blindingly white in the low light of the apartment. Kakashi could only hope his rival had found something good…

 _All's fair in love and war, right?_

"If you were a dog, you could avoid all this stress," Pakkun said helpfully. "Are you sure you don't want to try _my_ technique? Never fails."

Kakashi sighed. "What's your technique?"

"Walk up to her from behind, and start humping like there's no tomorrow."

…

Hanare was dreaming of the first time she met Kakashi. He carried her on his back, pointing at the clouds.

Little did Hanare know that Naruto, Sakura, and a few other Leaf teenagers were hard at work staking out her room, preparing for the next day's shenanigans.

Earlier Sakura had briefed her "troops" in her "Army of Love" on the mission.

"Alright, rookies! Listen up." She brandished a red rose like a baton. "This is going to take finesse. We're not doing anything crazy and tacky like sending fake love letters or setting up a blind date."

Surprisingly, both Naruto and Choji had groaned at this.

"I really wanted to ghost write a dirty letter from Kakashi sensei," Naruto grumbled.

"Blind date shows are the best," Choji said around a mouthful of carmel corn. "My favorite reality TV. It could've been fun."

"QUIET!" Sakura ordered, fist blazing. "Let me repeat: _nothing tacky._ "

She pinned a map of Konoha on the chalkboard. "Our only objective," she said, tapping the map with the rose, "Is to make sure they can't escape each other!"

"How do you know that keeping them around one another is going to have the desired result?" Shikamaru said. "Whenever my folks are around each other, all they do is fight."

Everyone laughed.

"Fighting is an integral part of any relationship," Sakura said crisply. "What killed this relationship last time was separation."

Ino nodded. "The village politics were too much to overcome. Social infrastructure doomed them from the start. It was like _Romeo and Juliet."_

"Exactly. Thank you Ino." Sakura pointed the rose at the hospital, marked with a red "H" on the map.

"Hanare is _here_. My gut tells me she's going to try and escape again. My contact in the ICU said she already attempted it once."

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei's probably screwed up at least a dozen times since she got here, so Hanare's gotta be itching to leave by now," Naruto laughed.

"We'll each take a gate and make sure Hanare doesn't leave the village. I'm also going to assign a tail for both Kakashi Hokage and Hanare." Sakura took out a notepad.

"Ino, I want you to shadow Hanare because you can blend in easiest at the hospital. Also, if things get crazy you can hit her with Mind Transfer to keep her from getting away."

Ino nodded. It made sense.

"Shikamaru, you'll be responsible for keeping an eye on the Hokage since, well, you're usually with him on business anyway… but also because if he tries to pull anything, you have Shadow Possession to make him behave."

Shikamaru sighed but nodded.

Sakura gave out gate assignments and also tasked Hinata with watching the hospital and alerting them of activity, since she could use the biyakugan to keep tabs on comings and goings in the ICU.

"Remember," Sakura looked at each of her friends in turn as she wrapped up the meeting. "This is a noble effort. The next 24 hours are crucial! Kakashi sensei isn't a young man anymore. His job keeps him too busy to meet new people and he's a hard case-an introvert with deviant interests."

All the boys cringed.

"This woman Hanare _already_ liked him years ago, and he definitely was at least attracted to her, so we're just giving the old fire a chance to start burning again. This is S-Rank for sure! S for _subtle."_

"What if subtlety doesn't work, Sakura?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Then we'll do things the hard way-blind dates, dirty letters, trap them together on a deserted island-whatever it takes!"

She brandished the rose. "Okay then… ready, team? Break!"

…

The day dawned gloriously, with a sherbet-colored sky swathed in clouds.

Hanare lay in bed without moving, just taking a moment to absorb the beautiful vista.

There was a brisk knock on the door. Hanare turned her head, and Kumiko walked in.

"Good morning, Hanare. I'm sorry for the early start today, lots to do. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep." The nurse bustled around humming.

"Not at all, I was awake."

"Ah, an early riser! Good girl," Kumiko beamed as she checked the IV. "I don't think we'll be needing this anymore."

 _Good. That means I'm stronger and don't have to worry about lugging it around, either,_ Hanare thought. Kumiko turned around quickly, putting the stand out of the room, and caught Hanare's serious expression.

"Dear! Is something on your mind?... If you're hungry I can get you breakfast, just as soon as I change your sheets…"

Hanare cracked a smile at the nurse. She'd never had the pleasure of having a mother or grandma or aunt fuss over her. There'd only been "Grandfather"... and he'd been more of a disciplinarian and authority figure than a doting caretaker.

"Breakfast does sound nice," Hanare admitted. "So does brushing my teeth, actually."

Kumiko laughed. "Here's something for that." Hanare accepted the brush, paste, and little plastic spittoon the nurse proffered.

"Breakfast soon," Kumiko huffed, changing bedding. "But this time you must stay in bed and be patient!"

Hanare blushed at the scolding. She nodded guiltily, her mouth full of toothpaste bubbles.

Kumiko wagged a finger at her. "The Hokage's got plenty on his mind to worry about with running this village… he doesn't need you fainting and falling to add to his burdens."

Hanare spat the toothpaste into the spittoon a bit forcefully. Kumiko didn't notice. She was tucking in the corners of the clean sheets.

 _Add to the Hokage's burdens…?!_ Hanare was indignant at first. _As if anyone asked him to drag me here. Maybe Rin needs a lecture to stay out of Kakashi's dreams-_

Hanare realized what she was thinking and laughed. She put aside the toothbrushing equipment and shook her head at her own foolishness, sighing.

"Now that's a sigh of love if I ever heard one," Kumiko said, and smiled to herself as she fluffed Hanare's pillows. Hanare suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Did you and Kakashi have a nice dinner yesterday, dear?" Kumiko asked it innocently enough, but the question made Hanare freeze in anxiety.

 _How did she know about that? Hospital gossip? Did Kakashi tell her?_

Hanare had a gut feeling that the best way to get information out of Kumiko was to play along. The woman seemed to be implying… that Hanare and Kakashi were… something? _Wherever did she get that idea?!_

"Um, yes, dinner was very nice - he brought a lot of food."

Kumiko chuckled, taking out the comb and lifting a lock of Hanare's hair. Hanare was doubtful the nurse combed _all_ her patients' hair. It was another motherly gesture. _How strange to only experience this here, in the Konohagakure hospital._

"That sounds like Kakashi! Always covering his bases. Afraid of failing, so he overthinks things and over prepares. That is, unless he's so anxious that he does nothing at all."

"You mean on missions?"

"Well, yes, sometimes - but moreso life in general." Kumiko had nice hands when it came to combing. Hanare decided she'd miss this when she left Konoha.

"I think I ate like five bentos," Hanare admitted. "He ate the curry."

Kumiko nodded. "That's good. You're awfully slim. He reads those dirty books with the curvy women on the covers. I'm sure he didn't mind you eating a little extra, dear." Kumiko patted her shoulder. Hanare giggled.

 _This conversation is ridiculous._ Then, Hanare had an inspired thought. _What if… I used the information from Karin…_

Hanare mentally rebuked herself. _What does it matter? Why would I want to dig in deeper to-_

"Kumiko," Hanare heard herself say plaintively. It was like she'd lost control of her mouth, and there was some AI controlling her instead.

"Yes, Hanare dear?" Kumiko's voice was so warm, so trustworthy.

"I heard… a rumor… about-"

Hanare swallowed. She was about to say his name aloud. Even though it wasn't in front of him, the idea of it made her flush. Somehow, using his name made all the pretending so much more real.

 _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_.

"About Kakashi," she said. Hanare paused. The world didn't explode, but her chest filled disturbingly with an intense warmth. It was like the invocation now tied them together… and Hanare wondered if he felt anything close to this when he spoke _her_ name…

"A rumor? Yes. There are many." Kumiko sighed. "Which one was it, dear?"

"...the Mizukage?" Hanare wasn't even trying to act vulnerable and her voice came out so small and weak that she was embarrassed.

"Oh, _that_ one," Kumiko laughed. "Yes, the Mizukage isn't used to taking 'no' for an answer."

"He turned her down?" Hanare asked.

"Of course," Kumiko chuckled. The comb slid down Hanare's green tresses. "She's not his type."

Hanare grinned very unprofessionally. "But Kumiko, I also heard about the Prison Warden-"

Kumiko snorted. She put the comb down and bustled over to the intercom. " _That_ was completely blown out of proportion." The nurse pushed a button. "191. I need a breakfast brought up. Thank you "

"Glad they got that fixed," Kumiko murmured as she resumed combing. "Kakashi has a soft heart. He felt that Kahyo deserved a chance at redeeming herself in society. They did _not_ fornicate aboard that blimp!"

Hanare giggled again. Kumiko sat on the bed next to her and gave her a deep look.

"Now Hanare. Why all these doubts? You don't seem the type to put much stock in village gossip."

Hanare honestly didn't know what to say. It must have shown on her face, because Kumiko wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Dearie. I've known Kakashi since before he got Obito's eye, the little silver-haired scamp… He only ever showed interest in his teammate, Rin, and that was a brotherly type of interest."

Hanare stiffened. She couldn't believe that. Wouldn't. Believe that.

"Kumiko! He spends hours at her grave, and all those flower-"

Kumiko sat back and fixed Hanare with a lecturing look, holding the spy by the upper arms.

"Child! Don't tell me you're threatened by a deceased teammate!" Kumiko scolded. Hanare blushed despite it being a vast oversimplification of the situation.

Kumiko softened. "Hanare. In nearly two decades I've never seen Kakashi with a girl. Or a boy, for that matter."

"The first day you were admitted here, he showed up. It wasn't a coincidence. He asked after you. And…" Kumiko hesitated.

"What?" Hanare said warily.

Kumiko shrugged. "Perhaps I was mistaken, Hanare, but I thought you two were already together - or had been at some point." At Hanare's confused look she added, "It was just something about the way he was behaving."

Kumiko patted Hanare's hand. "Well, please forgive me if I was in error, dear, but because of that assumption I told him the report from your doctor's exam, and..."

Hanare turned red, and angry.

"How dare-" she started, but Kumiko interrupted.

"I know. My mistake. But here is why I wanted to tell you this. When I told him - and you have nothing to be ashamed of in regards to your body and medical history, Hanare - he almost collapsed. He was looking right there, through that window-"

She pointed out into the ICU hall. "Watching you sleep, staring, and when I apprised him of the trauma it appeared you'd endured, he nearly fainted."

Hanare was quiet, her mouth set in a firm line. Kumiko squeezed her hand. "Dear, I'm so sorry that I took liberties with your privacy. I thought you and Kakashi were something to each other, and I felt he should know. He was so concerned for you. He's always been like a grandson to me… perhaps it clouds my judgment. Forgive me."

When Hanare didn't respond right away, Kumiko bowed her head. "Please, forgive an old lady." Hanare pulled away slowly. She didn't look at Kumiko when she spoke.

"Thank you for telling me, and also for all your kindnesses while I've been here." Hanare's voice was soft.

The breakfast cart rattled in, pushed by the muscular nurse, Same.

"Granny Kumiko. Got your order here for the Hokage's paramour."

"Same!" Kumiko scolded. Hanare glanced up sharply. _I've had enough. Time to go._

"I'd like to eat alone," Hanare said bluntly. Same and Kumiko looked at her. Same skeptically, Kumiko sadly.

"I also need to relieve myself. Please leave." Hanare fixed them both with cold stares. Same put the breakfast on the side table with a sigh and rattled out with the cart, mumbling to himself about people getting diva attitudes.

Kumiko put the comb away. "May I help you to the restroom?"

"No, thank you. I can manage." Hanare swung her legs out over the edge of the bed, turning her back to Kumìko.

The nurse's expression was pained. "Alright, Hanare. But I'll be back to check on you in ten minutes."

Hanare listened to Kumiko rise from the bed and leave the room.

 _Ten minutes is all I need_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hinata to Naruto! Naruto, please, come in!" Hinata whispered urgently into her headset. The veins at her temples stood out in a spiderweb pattern as her _biyakugan_ tracked Hanare's movements. The woman's chakra was strong in amount but average in intensity, showing up as a soft jade in Hinata's special sight.

"I'm here Hinata!" Naruto's voice crackled over the headset and Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto, Hanare is climbing out the window! She's heading for the room right below…"

"Got it, thanks Hinata!" Naruto nudged Sakura. They were posted at Ichiraku. Sakura had overheard Hinata's warning and tapped her own headset.

"Ino! You need to get to to room 091 immediately! Don't let anyone past you."

"Roger, on it!" Ino adjusted the fake glasses she had on and shoved the gurney she was pushing so it rocketed ahead of her, towards the elevator. "Hold the door, please!" she ordered.

The gurney blocked the doors from closing and Ino slipped in. She crammed herself and the gurney against the grumbling passengers and hit the "A" button.

"C'mon c'mon!" Ino hissed impatiently as they went down

 _Ding!_

The blonde ninja burst from the elevator, riding the gurney like a surfboard. She zipped down a hall and around a corner.

"Watch it, crazy nurse!" a tech shouted as Ino narrowly missed a wheelchair.

"Sorry!" Ino called, leaning left to avoid a man on crutches.

 _Dad's old notes said this 'Hanare' is a tough cookie!_ Ino thought as she flew toward 091. _I'll need to be on my toes! I'll make you proud, Dad…_

Skidding to a stop at the corner, Ino dismounted the gurney and smoothed her nurse's uniform. She walked calmly up the hallway, blending in perfectly and keeping her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

The door to 091 was closed. Inside, Ino could see the window was cracked open enough for a slim ninja to get through. The privy door was closed. An old woman was digging around in the supply cabinet. Ino glanced at the name placard next to the room.

Ino pushed open the door. The old woman looked up in surprise. "You're not my nurse!" she said.

"And you're not the patient that's supposed to be in 091 - _Mister Yamazaki_ ," Ino said triumphantly. She could sense the genjutsu on the patient and got into a fighting stance.

"Euh?! Is this part of the new exercise regimen?" The old woman scratched her head. "Well I'll warn you, missy, I was the taijutsu champ at the distillery's annual Fight-Drink-Eat Festival!"

"I don't do hand-to-hand if I can help it." Ino grinned and held up her hands in a rectangular formation aimed at the old lady.

"Mind Transfer!" Ino's body slumped into the chair near the door, while Ino found herself spinning through space and landing softly inside…

Hanare's mind? Ino was expecting to see a lot of naked Kakashi sensei in here, which was a disgusting prospect but one that she was prepared for - instead, she saw a lot of chemical formulas… and a lot of… naked Nurse Kumiko?!

"Aaargh!" Ino shrieked. _This isn't Hanare…?_ She scrambled to her feet, mechanizing the patient's body awkwardly toward the bathroom. _Hiding in here, maybe…_

Ino reached out with a wrinkly hand and flung open the door, ready to jump minds again. It was empty. Ino caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The reflection showed an old woman, but the headspace was definitely Mister Yamazaki's…

"Release!" Ino made wrinkled hand signs and the old lady genjutsu faded, revealing the body of a shriveled, spindly old gentleman with black-rimmed glasses and slicked-back hair.

"Mister Yamazaki," Ino said. "So the genjutsu was…"

"A distraction," a voice said from near the door. Ino whipped around as fast as the old man's body would allow.

A woman wearing Ino's nurse disguise, including the short brown wig, was standing just outside the room. _That must be Hanare!_ Ino realized in horror that her body was tied up securely to the chair she'd left it in, except it was now turned toward the bed like it was a visitor and you couldn't see the bindings from the window.

"How nice of your granddaughter to come visit you, Mister Yamazaki!" Hanare said loudly. "I'll be back with your breakfast!"

Ino lunged toward the door but Mister Yamazaki really wasn't spry _at all_. Hanare shut the door to 091 with a click of the lock, grinning at Ino through the viewing window before she vanished from the hallway.

"Damn!" Ino swore. She tottered over to her body and grabbed the hidden headset from her own blonde head.

"Sakura!" Mister Yamazaki croaked.

"Who is this?!" Sakura demanded.

"It's me, Ino!" Mister Yamazaki said. "I'm in another body at the moment-"

"Oh no," Sakura groaned. "Where's Hanare?"

"She got away. She's loose in the hospital, wearing my nurse disguise! The uniform is white and the wig is short and brown."

"Ino… that sounds like half the nurses who work at the hospital!"

"You said I was supposed to blend in!"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Well it's done. We just have to persevere. I'll relay this to the team. Get back in your body and rejoin us when you can!"

"Got it," Ino said, eager to free herself and get out of wobbly Mister Yamazaki.

…

Hanare walked calmly through the hospital, looking perfectly at home. She took her time, making her way towards the cafeteria. A couple cute doctors smiled at her and she even felt good enough to smile back. She had to take it easy on her leg, but it was easy to hide the injury with a dainty walk and a little switch to her hips.

The elevator going down wasn't busy. Just an older couple and a delivery guy.

Hanare thought about her escape plans as she got off the elevator and headed to the cafeteria. Only about 8 minutes had passed since Kumiko left 191. If Hanare could reach the cafeteria soon, she should have no problem getting out of the hospital undetected.

A lot of hospital staff were starting to get breakfast so the cafeteria was bustling. _Good_.

Hanare clutched Mister Yamazaki's file to her chest and entered the food court. She pretended to browse the muffins, and inspect the fruit. She poured herself a drip coffee and went over to the hot food area.

She waited in the line for eggs. When it was almost her turn, she dropped her coffee on the floor.

The dark liquid splashed everywhere and people jumped out of the way. The line was disrupted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It just slipped…" Hanare looked apologetically wide-eyed at everyone and turned a gaze of appeal at the young cafeteria worker at the egg station.

"Can I help clean-" Hanare said, but the boy in the apron left the egg pan and jumped over to help her.

"No ma'am, I'll grab the mop. You can get yourself another coffee…"

Customers looked a bit disgruntled that his chivalry was delaying their omelettes, but no one said anything. Most went over to get hashbrowns instead.

"Thank you so much!" Hanare said, fluttering her eyelashes. The boy blushed and went to the dish area for a mop.

Hanare stepped slightly to the side and with a flick of her wrist knocked a stack of paper napkins onto the egg burner. As the flame flickered to life she moved away a few feet and waited till a couple seconds later when the boy came out and started mopping.

With a slow turn, Hanare disappeared into the kitchen staff area. She found the employee coat rack and slipped someone's jacket over her shoulders. She grabbed a hairnet from a box nearby and as she smoothed it over her wig she heard a voice call out.

"FIRE!"

Hanare went over to the kitchen fire alarm and pulled it.

The alarm sounded, the egg station was smoking and there was the _sssszzz_ of sprinklers starting.

"Ugh!" People shouted, and hurriedly ran from the food court. The cafeteria manager opened the emergency doors. Hanare limped out of the kitchen and joined a group including a wheelchair patient that was headed outside. No one paid her any attention.

The emergency doors opened to part of a paved courtyard with a turnaround for delivery carts. People piled onto the sidewalks and grumbled into the parking area, milling around and looking for colleagues or back at the beleaguered cafeteria.

Hanare shuffled along the emergency lane, slipping and weaving between groups of people until she was at the edge of the courtyard. As the fire crew pulled up, Hanare ducked behind one side of a rhododendron bush…

...And walked out the other side wearing a baseball cap she'd lifted from someone in the crowd. She shrugged out of the jacket as she walked, tying it around her shoulders instead. The cap covered most of the brown wig. Hanare turned and headed for the alley near the side of the hospital.

Some crates were stacked next to the alley and she grabbed one. A few other people walked the same way as she did, and she fell in step with a grocer, trailing him just slightly but still appearing like they were together.

The alley opened up to a popular street, one that Hanare would never forget unless she were to formally purge it from her mind.

Hanare turned right and headed up the busy street. Vendors were busy opening their stalls for the day. She felt change weighing down one of the jacket pockets so she stopped to buy a newspaper. She put the jacket back on and carried the newspaper in front, further obscuring the nurse uniform.

The familiar flower shop appeared. Hanare looked pointedly past it. A ramen shop, too. Dango. Her stomach growled and Hanare knew she should eat something to keep up her strength. The taiyaki vendor was open. Hanare bought one and munched it as she casually made her way further along the street and closer to an exit gate.

Suddenly two young shinobi dashed out from another alley into the street in front of her. One was big and a bit chubby, the other had unique white eyes. The teenagers looked around frantically, and Hanare cursed in her head.

 _More friends of Naruto and Sakura, no doubt._ Hanare ducked into a convenience store, knowing it would only buy her a few moments.

 _The girl must be Hyuga…_ Hanare reasoned. That would explain the eyes and how they tracked her to the correct street, even without knowing what she looked like. If that was the case Hanare doubted she stood a chance in a face off given how notoriously talented even the lowest ranking Hyugas usually were.

Hanare stood next to the cold case. The temperature discrepancy helped throw off sensor types but if the Hyuga girl had a bead on her chakra, they'd be in here within the next minute. There was only one option. Hanare took a deep breath. She'd have to risk it, even though it was an experimental jutsu...

The hand signs weren't that difficult. The amount of focus and control should be, but not for someone in her line of work.

" _Chakra Warp Jutsu_!" she hissed. The pain was instantaneous and she clenched her teeth, nearly stumbling. She clutched the side of the cooler as beads of sweat sprang from her skin. The feeling was akin to a serious burn, and flared all over her body for a few seconds.

Orochimaru's face rose from her subconscious, smirk on his cruelly, exotically handsome features. The mission had been to simply deliver information that Sound had commissioned Lock for, and Hanare had only been delivering it because the rest of her worthless village was too terrified of the Sannin necromancer to do it themselves.

Of course, Hanare's missions never turned out simple. Orochimaru, fascinated by Hanare's dojutsu, had kept her there for weeks. Somehow he'd taken a liking to her and in exchange for her teaching him about her jutsu, he had shared one of his.

Chakra Warp was supposed to briefly change the nature of one's chakra, allowing the user to perform releases they normally couldn't or cast jutsu that should be out of reach. The only trouble was that all who used Chakra Warp into a contrary release had died horrible deaths.

"It must put too much strain on the body," Orochimaru had said, straining Hanare's body in a different way.

"But… what… if… I…" Hanare had paused for breath. His hands were wrapped around her neck. "Just used it as a chakra-cloaking tool for espi - ah! Ah! AH! - espionage…?"

Orochimaru's yellow eyes had been inches from hers. "Then you should be just fine," he hissed. She remembered how his hair hung down and tickled her collarbone, smelling of turmeric and sandalwood.

 _I left Sound simply grateful to have survived that mission_ , Hanare recalled, walking weakly toward the hygiene aisle. Her steps were slow. She supported herself by leaning on the shelving. A metallic taste coated her tongue. Chakra Warp made you feel like your own body was against you, poisoning yourself from the inside.

"Over here!" A young woman's voice thrust itself into the convenience store. Rumbling steps accompanied.

 _They've found me,_ Hanare thought tiredly, her hand closing around the item she sought.

Hinata and Choji burst into the hygiene aisle. "Is that her?" Choji asked, looking at a young woman in a baseball cap at the end of the aisle who was taking something off a shelf.

"Um-" Hinata stopped in confusion. The woman's chakra looked red, not jade green. "It should be…?" The Hyuga princess turned her head to scan the rest of the store, then, finding nothing, resettled on the young woman.

"What are you staring at?!" The woman snapped. She brandished a pink box at them. "Haven't you ever seen someone buying tampons before? Or are you too young…?"

Choji's face went white. Hinata winced and held up her hands. "I'm… we're… so sorry! Um, we didn't mean to-"

The woman pushed the brim of her baseball hat back, sighing dramatically. She tucked the pink box under her arm.

"Oh I know, I'm blocking the condoms. You and your chubby bunny honey tryna fit in a quickie before first bell or what?"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her face went red. She made the mistake of glancing at Choji. He was looking at her, too, and was redder than she was.

"Here, what size you need? L? XL? Double XL? I've been rude lemme help." The woman tossed a shiny packet their direction. Choji caught it and the plastic crackled softly in his palm.

"Right size?" the woman asked amicably.

Choji's eyes slid from the packet to Hinata. He gave a very slight nod. Hinata's eyes were glued to the packet. It read _The Legend._

"Have a good day in school! Always practice safe sex. And practice it _a lot_ while you still can!" Hanare yelled it loud enough for the entire store to hear and waved cheerily at the scarlet faced Hyuga girl and apple red oversized young man.

Hanare watched in satisfaction as they bowed their heads politely and scurried backwards out of her aisle. "Owww ow ow! These damn cramps," she hollered for good measure as she felt Chakra Warp dissipate.

Panting, Hanare watched the Hyuga girl run off down the street past the store window with her hands over her face. Hanare felt bad, but it couldn't be helped. Amusingly she heard the big kid buy the contraceptive before _he_ left the store. He walked in the same direction as the Hyuga girl, but with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

Hanare shook her head. _Youth_.

She struggled to walk to the register. She bought a pack of gum.

"Sorry about the disturbance," she said.

"What disturbance?" The sleepy-eyed cashier looked like he could care less about anything that happened in the store.

Hanare chuckled and left.

The nearest gate was not very far away. She turned the cap backwards and chewed some gum, leisurely walking so as not to attract attention but also so she wouldn't aggravate her injuries and could conserve her strength.

 _At this pace, only about twenty minutes till I can put this all behind me…_

…

Kakashi was ready to strangle Shikamaru with his own shadows, and to sacrifice all alliances with Water just to get himself out of the hell he was in.

"I really need to be somewhere," he said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"You keep saying that, yet you're still here, Kakashi," the Mizukage purred. Her cerulean eyes were sharp and hungry beneath half-lowered feline lids. She ate a twisty donut in an overly suggestive manner, and Kakashi felt the loss of the remainder of his appetite.

Sighing, he side-eyed Shikamaru. The chunin was looking bored, seated stoically off to the Hokage's right. The only reason Kakashi _hadn't_ left already was because that damnable Nara punk already had him in a jutsu. The second Kakashi had sat down to breakfast Shikamaru had sprung the trap - Shadow Influence - and for the entire meal Kakashi hadn't had full control of his own body. The Mizukage was oblivious.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Yugao, out of breath.

"Sir! An incident, at the hospital - just like you thought. We attempted to-"

"Kakashi! Your anbu are allowed to so rudely interrupt kage meetings…?!" The Mizukage glowered at Yugao and flipped her lava-red hair off her perfect bare shoulder.

Kakashi felt Shikamaru's chakra hold waver slightly. _Finally._

"Um, yes - apologies, duty calls!" Kakashi stabbed the toothpick he'd swiped from a pig-in-a-blanket appetizer into his thumb and jammed the bloody digit into the scroll that fell simultaneously from his billowy sleeve. Dogs appeared all over the table.

"Aargh!" the Mizukage recoiled as Pakkun grinned up at her from atop her plate, his rear end cushioned on the jelly bismark she'd been going to eat next.

"Don't try anything-!" Shikamaru started to yell at his Hokage, but it was too late. Bull sat panting where Kakashi had been a second earlier. The big dog licked the Hokage's plate clean and turned to loll its tongue mockingly at the young strategist.

"What a - ah, forget it." Shikamaru went over to the table and picked up a bacon maple bar.

"Do you want to lick some jelly off my paw?" Pakkun asked the Mizukage.

…

Kakashi raced across Konoha rooftops, the Hokage robe unfastened and fluttering back from his shoulders like a superhero cape. He flew through the air, intent only on one thing: _need to get to the hospital._

He was incredulous that Hanare had given his anbu watchers the slip - he knew she was competent, but this good…? Kakashi felt an embarrassed flush creep onto his face as he ran. _I guess in truth, I really don't know much about her._

The streets were a passing blur beneath him. In a matter of minutes he'd reached the hospital. He jumped down to street level and noticed crowds of people coming out of the back. He could hear a fire alarm going off.

Kumiko was running up to him. The poor old nurse was breathing hard and looked distraught.

"Kakashi! I failed you - your Hanare, she-"

"I know," Kakashi said, too calmly. He didn't know how else to act. Kumiko blotted her eyes, looking at him curiously. His eye fell on the horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of the hospital. The pony hitched to the rig lifted its tail and took a huge dump, right there in the fire lane.

 _I deserved that_ Kakashi agreed.

He looked up toward 191's windows. The carriage was there for them - a morning ride. He was going to take Hanare around the canal, stop for whatever she felt like eating. _I wonder what she likes for breakfast_ he thought, the Mizukage's garish donutfest flashing unwontedly through his mind.

An emptiness filled Kakashi's chest. "She's not in her room?" he asked Kumiko.

"No, we turned it topsy-turvy checking for-"

"Did a shinobi check it?"

"Administrator Karin herself."

 _Damn._ Kakashi felt his hope that the alarm was a ruse and Hanare was still hiding out in her room slip away.

"No one saw anything?" he asked in a monotone. He was sure he already knew the answer but felt like he needed to fill the air with something.

"Nothing," Kumiko said sadly. "She said she wanted to eat alone and use the bathroom, so I left to give her privacy. I came back ten minutes later and the room was empty. We started searching the ICU and about five minutes into that the cafeteria alarm went off."

"How long ago was that," Kakashi said tiredly.

"About twenty minutes," Kumiko answered. Kakashi sighed. Yugao must've thought she and the sensor would be able to spot Hanare, or they would've gotten him sooner.

 _I should have come for her sooner._

Hot anger flared up inside Kakashi, mostly at himself. He'd known she would try something like this, but he'd thought he had it in hand. Now he only felt foolish. His chest burned and hurt at the same time, but outwardly all that showed was a slight frown. He kept his weight on his back foot and waited till his heart stopped lurching.

 _Now, where will she go._ He was thinking hard, the picture of detached and nonplussed, when Karin and Ino _poofed_ into existence next to him. Kumiko screamed. The pony whinnied and shied. Flies buzzed up from the manure pile in protest.

"Hanare is wearing my nurse disguise," Ino said helpfully, cutting to the chase. "At least… she was after our encounter."

"Nurse disguise? Do I even want to know?" Kakashi said, mind going over possible ways out of the village and which Hanare would most likely choose.

"Apparently Naruto and Sakura had their own team on this, too," Karin said, eyebrow raised. "Why all the fuss, I wonder?" She looked at Kakashi pointedly. He ignored it.

"Ino. We need to have eyes on all the gates," Kakashi said.

Ino nodded. "That was Sakura's plan, too!"

A feeling of fatherly pride welled up. Kakashi jerked his head. "Go find the others, then. Hanare will be trying to leave as quickly as possible."

"On it, Kakashi Hokage!" Ino saluted and vanished.

 _At least Hanare can't move quickly in her condition_. Kakashi nodded at Karin. "Thanks for your help."

Karin appraised him coolly. "Wasn't doing it for you," she said, and sauntered back toward the hospital.

Confused, Kakashi just shook his head and bit his thumb. He pulled out the scroll again.

 _POOF_. He was surrounded by the ninken.

"Kakashi! I was just about to get that foxy Mizukage to feel my paw-" Pakkun complained loudly.

"Sorry," Kakashi said. "But this is kind of an emergency."

"I told you to hump her while you had the chance," Pakkun muttered. Kakashi glared at the little pug but checked his temper.

"Look. I need you all to search for Hanare. You know her scent, right?"

"No," said Pakkun. "Why would we? We never got to meet-"

"Okay, use this." Kakashi held out his sleeve.

"That's your Hokage robe," Pakkun said.

"Yes, but - look, she spit water right here." Kakashi pointed at a place on the sleeve. "I was sitting close to her. I didn't wash this. Will it work?"

Pakkun stepped forward and took a test sniff. Bull and the others followed suit.

"It's faint, but traceable," Pakkun said. He looked dourly up at Kakashi.

"Spitting, huh? Didn't know you were into that, Kakashi."

…

Hanare stepped up to the gate guard. He was mildly handsome and wore sunglasses. She winked. He didn't seem ready for that.

"Can... can I help you, miss?"

"Is it safe to go out today? I heard something happened at the hospital." The girl smiled trustingly and leaned in toward the guard. She looked very young with brown hair curling out from under a backwards cap, a canvas jacket over a white skirt and her scuffed up shoes probably meant she was a working-class vendor's daughter.

"Hospital? Didn't hear anything. Been quiet all morning out this way. Should be perfectly safe."

The girl smiled. "Ma wants wild blackberries to go in the tarts. I'll bring some by for you later if you like."

The guard blushed. He wasn't sure accepting baked goods from such a young, precocious teenager was appropriate.

The girl leaned closer. She smelled like mint chewing gum. "It's fine," she giggled. "I can tell you have a sweet tooth-"

Just then another jonin _poofed_ in next to the first.

"Hey! There's an alert - no one's to-wait, who's this…?"

Hanare blinked and the Mind Needle slipped into the first guard's neck, striking a nonlethal pressure point. She was inches from him; there was no missing at such point-blank range. He fell to the ground, instantly asleep.

The second jonin who'd appeared had just noticed her. She blew him a kiss and simultaneously sent a Mind Needle at his forehead. He toppled, out cold, destined to be blacked out for an hour or so.

Hanare pulled out the bottle she'd lifted from the grocer and poured its contents on the guards' sleeves and mouths. She left the pungent-smelling soju bottle on the ground next to them, careful not to get any on herself. She took off the first guard's sandals and stole his socks, replacing his sandals after.

She took off the dirtied nurse's shoes and flung them as far as she could in the opposite direction from where she was going. Then she put on the guard's socks and walked around the Konoha wall.

She found where the canal pipes exited the village and stepped into the runoff. She made her way slowly, further from the Leaf with each passing minute.

When the trickling stream met up with a larger tributary, she took off the hat, jacket, and socks and threw them all in different directions. She let the wig float away down toward the river.

Hanare followed the water for a bit, then veered away, leaving the nurse's uniform on the bank.

She found some wild rosemary and rubbed her feet with it before continuing slowly through the partially wooded area. She stuck to the dry game trails, wishing she could fly through the trees instead.

No matter. She was out of Konohagakure with as little trouble as could be hoped for. Hanare smiled to herself, but it was an empty smile that didn't reach her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing?" Kakashi's voice was hollow.

Naruto and everyone else sat, dejected, around the memorial stone. "Nothing!" Naruto spat. They'd even enlisted Kiba and Akamaru's help.

"Nothing," Pakkun grunted with dismay.

"How could she have gotten past all of us?" Sakura slammed a fist into her other palm with fury.

"And traveled so far in her condition?" Shikamaru rubbed his head.

Kakashi stared at the smooth black surface of the stone. It was late in the day. They'd been searching for hours. They'd found her discarded disguise, the incoherent guards he suspected she'd taken out… they wouldn't have any more information unless someone came forward or the guards' condition improved.

 _This is it. I'm about to lose everyone_. Kakashi saw his own face in the stone-pale, haggard, a Hokage who couldn't handle his own affairs much less run a hidden village properly. _I've made so many mistakes._

Guy clapped him on the shoulder. "You did your best, Kakashi."

"How could her scent be untrackable?" Kiba said. He fed Akamaru a treat and the dog whined in commiseration.

"I'm sure she has a miĺlion spy tricks," Ino sighed.

Kakashi wiped sweat from his brow. The sun would set soon. _I am really going to end up alone._ The thought was deafening. _Truly. Alone._ His eyes flicked over the group of young shinobi. _So much time. So much promise._ Lee was handing Guy a water bottle. They looked like father and son. Naruto had enough friends to last three lifetimes. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. They had each other in a strange way.

"Shino's beetles would help." Shikamaru pointed out. "Too bad he's not here."

"Well thanks, Captain Obvious!" Sakura snapped. _She's disappointed for me,_ Kakashi mused, feeling adrift. The sky was turning lavender.

"The damn wind," Pakkun grumbled. "It blew the smells all over the place!"

As if on cue the breeze lifted and a scattering of leaves danced across the training grounds. Kakashi lifted his eyes past the memorial stone to the distant horizon. His heart gave an irregular beat.

"' _This is where it began, so I guess it's right that this is where it ends,' Kaori said, a tear sliding free of her eye_ …'" Guy sniffled loudly. Kakashi turned his face slowly toward his rival. Guy had taken out _Icha Icha_ and was reading the last page aloud with tears running down his face.

"' _Symmetry,' Tadashi said softly. Kaori waited for him to say more, desperately hoping_ -'"

"Symmetry!" Kakashi exploded, and everyone jumped.

"Pakkun, the wind is blowing what, south-west?!" Kakashi shouted.

The pug looked at him like he'd finally lost it but held up a paw. "Yep. Dead south-west," he confirmed.

Kakashi felt the breeze again, it scattered leaves ahead of him, due southwest toward the sunset. _A breeze like that followed her into this village, that day… Symmetry. It_ has _to be…!_

The leaves on the wind were the color of Hanare's hair. _Not a moment to lose._

Kakashi sprang into the air.

"Wait! HEY, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping up. Kakashi didn't turn. The Hokage robe was a flutter of white against the sky, and then vanished into the trees.

Naruto made to follow, but Guy put a hand on his shoulder. "Some scenes aren't written for three people, kid."

Naruto scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Though there are some three person scenes in this book right here that are very entertaining-" Guy stopped, realizing all the kids were staring. "What I mean is, give a sensei some privacy. Kakashi has to handle this on his own."

"Oh. Okay," Naruto said. "What was that all about with the directions?"

"I just got it," Shikamaru said. "She's been using the wind all day to stump us. Bet she walked with it, letting it carry her scent away from us, while we tracked that junk she left in places where the smell would blow toward us."

"And now she's almost escaped, and just needs to stay undetected," Sakura realized. "The furthest walkable point south-west of the village is…"

…

Hanare approached the cliff with a sense of dark irony.

"It can't get much more overly dramatic than this," she muttered to herself. The melancholy feeling was overwhelming. She gritted her teeth and moved forward, determined.

She hadn't meant to revisit this place, but when she'd realized which way the wind was going it had become the best choice. The fact that she was somewhat familiar with the route had helped, too, allowing her to pace herself appropriately.

The bridge had been a concern; fortunately it had been rebuilt since the Leaf had blown it during the prisoner exchange, this time with a stair down to the ravine.

Hanare trudged doggedly along the same path on which she'd desperately run from Kakashi all those years ago - dead set on escaping, yet half-hoping he'd catch her and force her back to Konoha.

"Not this time," she said. Only the sunset and the grass swaying in the breeze were listening. "Don't show up, Kakashi." Hanare bit her lip and ignored the stinging in her eyes.

 _Forward_. _Don't look back._ Hanare's gaze swept up and caught on a cloud. Its violet underbelly floated over the horizon. The rest of it looked like…

"A whale? White Whale Jutsu!" Hanare giggled, remembering her dream. _He certainly made a dashing pirate_. Why couldn't life be as simple as dreams?

"If only we could wake up from what we didn't like, and just jump into something better, as easy as falling asleep…"

She had to pause for breath. The breeze blew her hair forward in an angry tangle and she struggled to smooth it while she amassed what little chakra she had left.

 _Just enough to make it down the cliff_ … The grass was glowing orange as the sun dropped. Everything looked like it was on fire. The cloud whale had drifted to pieces and now wisps stuck up at random angles, like stray pieces of hair-

"Give me a break! Ugh." Hanare shook her head in self-disgust and started limping toward the edge of the cliff. It seemed to take forever. Her leg felt weaker and weaker, and even with the wind at her back it was as if the sunset itself was obstructing her, pushing, impeding.

"I just need food and water," she told herself, blinking her eyes rapidly.

There was a small fishing village nearby. She could make it.

"I'll make it!" She glowered at the sunset. She clenched her jaw.

She tripped.

Hanare fell hard to her hands and knees. The unforgiving packed dirt and pebbles of the bluff bit into her skin. Her first thought was that she'd ruined the robe-

But no, she'd skinned her knee yet avoided tearing any of the silk. She carefully dusted off her hands before gathering up the sleeves, preparing to stand again.

The wind brushed the back of her neck and she felt a tingle run down her spine.

 _No. Please, no!_

Yet there it was, on the breeze - just a slight change in the air - the smell of cotton and something like freshly picked clover. A prickle of nearby lightning.

She held her breath and forced herself to look back. There. At the very distant treeline. The telltale subtle ripple of movement within the shadows of the arbor.

Hanare tore her gaze away, cursing under her breath, and mustered her anger. She pushed herself to standing and strode forward. _I can disappear over that cliff before he even gets close, if I hurry…_

Her fatigue was great but Hanare's will carried her. _I am more than my body_. She strode forward, confident.

To her surprise, she jerked to a stop. The sun was so low the horizon was turning bloody and ill-tempered. There were no whales or whimsy, only violet specters that were the harbingers of nightfall.

Hanare glanced back, vexed. _Shadow Possession? Is that Nara we heard so much about hiding somewhere…?_

No. It was only the damned kimono robe, caught between two rocks.

"What the…?!" Hanare reached down to yank the fabric free. _Careful, you'll rip it-_ Her inner voice was wearing out its welcome. _Quiet!_ Hanare pulled at the robe, but it was stuck fast. She dared to look up, nervous sweat rolling down her cheek. The flurry that she knew was Kakashi flew towards her position.

 _Tear it!_ A different voice rang in her mind. She set her jaw stubbornly and pulled - the water and hummingbirds and leaves ablaze in the falling sun…

She let go. Her hands couldn't go through with it.

 _Take it off. Let it go._ The voice was reasonable. Hanare gave a curt nod. She had to go now. Kakashi's blur was so close, so close… 5000 feet? 4900? She could see the white Hokage haori flying behind him, his pale hair whipping back in the draft…

 _Deja vu._ She slipped a shoulder out of the robe. She put her hands on the belt to untie it. She forced her trembling fingers into the bowknot.

" _Thanks for having dinner with me, Hanare…"_

The taste of croquette. Her fingers slipped.

" _I usually eat alone…"_

"No!" Hanare cried. She knelt and tugged at the robe, grabbing the hem and working it between the rocks - a blackberry shoot! That was the problem. Yellow silk, impaled on the tiny thorns. Her hands deftly untangled the mess-

"Sorry I'm late," a voice drifted down to her. Hanare closed her eyes, afraid to look up.

But she did. _Damn_.

Kakashi stood about twenty feet away, panting from exertion. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his temples but stood up straight on the rest of his head. His Hokage robe hung dishevelled on one shoulder and had completely fallen off the other, bunching up around his forearm. He slouched to one side, hand on his hip, a slight furrow between his brows and looking like he would fall over from exhaustion in the next minute.

Yet, he lectured _her._ "You're supposed to be on bedrest," he said. Hanare dropped her gaze to the ground.

When she spoke, her voice was cold. "And _you're_ not supposed to be here."

...

Kakashi wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more elated. He could barely breathe, having run faster than any other time in his life except perhaps that one race with Guy… he hadn't slept well in weeks, and Hanare was clearly angry with him. Very angry.

But she was _there_ , which meant he'd gotten _here_ in time.

 _This old hokage still has some moves up his sleeves_ he thought rather gleefully. He had no idea what to do next. Hanare was crouched on the ground in front of him, and it would be dark soon.

He was on his own. No Pakkun. No Guy.

 _Just me and her._

Kakashi took a deep but unnoticeable breath. "I don't think you followed proper discharge protocol at the hospital."

Hanare muttered something unintelligible and slammed her fist into the ground. When it came away, Kakashi saw blood and dirt on her knuckles. She shakily started to stand.

"Let me hel-" He started to take a step forward.

"Don't touch me!" Hanare spat. She stood up under own power, albeit slowly, and looked at him. Her face was dark and beautiful, her hair silhouetted by the sunset. Her expression was terrifying.

"I… won't," Kakashi said. He couldn't recall ever having a conversation with a truly angry person. Unless you counted the opponents-

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Hanare hissed, her eyes steely and her voice almost unrecognizable.

Kakashi scratched his head. He noticed Hanare still wore the robe. It moved gently in the breeze. She was clutching it around herself like she was cold.

"Are you cold? Here." He shrugged out of the haori and extended his arm, holding it out to her. He took a couple steps forward.

"Don't!" Hanare snapped. A kunai he didn't know she had zipped through the air, ripping a neat hole through the "six" on the Hokage robe.

Kakashi stopped advancing. _Wonder how many more of those she has…_ He held the haori over one arm and just looked at Hanare, perplexed.

"A game? Why would you ask me that?" he said.

"Why am I even here, _Lord Hokage?!_ "

"I… I told you, I had a dream-"

"Yes. The _dream_. Don't you have a grave to visit right now or something?"

Kakashi faltered like he'd been struck. "Wha- what?" he managed. Hanare crossed her arms.

"You don't know anything about me. I'm not some… some doll for you to play with, to dress up, to help you work through your guilt about the past! I'm not some Rin stand-in! Everyone in your village seems to know y-"

"Stop," Kakashi said quietly. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Hanare." He didn't mean for his voice to come out so threateningly, but it did anyway. Hanare glared archly and looked away.

"If I don't know anything, who's fault do you suppose that is?" she said into the twilight. The sky was purple behind her. The remaining clouds looked like smog.

 _What am I doing here_? Kakashi thought tiredly. Hanare was shivering and staring into the dark. The stars would be out soon.

 _In another context, would this be… romantic?_

Pakkun's voice echoed in his memories.

" _Walk up to her from behind, and start humping lìke there's no tomorrow."_

"I'm leaving, Kakashi."

Electricity raced up his spine. _Did she just say my…_

"I'm sorry. I know you probably had good intentions with this-" Hanare's eyes were shining. _Deja vu… "_ But, it's too late for us." She turned away. She took a wavering step, started walking toward the edge of the bluff.

" _Who let the dogs out?!"_ Guy's off-key singing reverberated somewhere in Kakashi's brain. He winced.

 _Desperate times._

The Sixth Fire Shadow took a hesitant step. Then another. And another, faster. Then a long stride, and another... The girl in the robe was too slow. She couldn't get away. He dropped the Hokage robe and reached out.

Kakashi's arms wrapped around Hanare and pulled her close. She cried out a little, surprised, as she fell back against him.

"What are you-! Stop that! Kakashi, let go!" She struggled and tried to push his arms away.

 _Ah, she said my name again. And love is a battlefield…_ So he was ready for her assault. He held on tighter.

Gently, but tighter. Firmly.

Hanare squeaked indignantly. She tried to kick him in the shin, then the kneecap, then she tried a hammer fist to the..

"Hey now!" he scolded. She growled and twisted her head-

 _She actually just tried to bite me…_ Kakashi thought in happy amusement. Then he remembered the state of the gate guards-

"No psychokinetic senbon or whatever it is that you use to - OUCH!" Kakashi barely remembered to hold on as the tip of a kunai pierced his thigh.

 _Guess she had… one more…_ he grunted, struggling to adjust his grip on the slippery robe.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable - but I won't let you go, Hanare."

"Heard that before," she spat, as she arched her back to try and headbutt him. He managed to get his face out of smashing range despite the fact that her move put her body against his in a very… _distracting_ way…

"Hanare!" he said. She squirmed. Kakashi persevered, finally getting the upper hand as he pinned her arms underneath his and grabbed both her wrists in his other hand.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he said sternly.

She stilled. "Not any worse than I've been hurt before."

Her body went limp and her head drooped as if she realized she couldn't win. She slumped against him and Kakashi reflexly curved his body around hers, supporting her weight.

Kakashi said the first thing that popped into his head. "I'm… sorry."

He felt Hanare exhale deeply in the circle of his arms. Her body was small and soft pressed up against his. He could feel her warmth through the robe's silky fabric.

Before he realized what he was doing, Kakashi had leaned forward and rested his chin lightly on her shoulder. She stiffened a little as he hugged her from behind that way, his face mere inches from her neck. Closer than they'd ever been - not counting the times he'd actually fallen on top of her.

He held her that way for a few minutes in silence. Eventually she relaxed. The stars were out. The view from the clifftop was deep blue and expansive. A cicada was buzzing somewhere far away. The breeze picked up a bit, and Hanare shivered.

"I'm taking you home," Kakashi said. He straightened and switched his grip, lifting Hanare in his arms like a sack of rice.

To his surprise she didn't object or try to escape. He glanced down and saw that she looked out over the valley, a faraway look on her face. There might even be the ghost of a smile…

" _Come back with me. I'll ask Sandaime to pardon you. You can prove your loyalty. You can live with me."_

Kakashi's own long-ago thought burned its way to the fore of his consciousness. Only now, there was no Old Man Hokage. No one with whom to share the burden; the responsibility of the decision...

 _That also means I can do whatever the hell I want._

Kakashi turned away from the cliff, and toward Konoha.

 _I'm the damned Hokage._

Hanare finally spoke. "Home?" Her head was resting against his chest. He nodded, glancing down at her. She looked tired, but her eyes were challenging and anxious.

"Home," he simply repeated. She seemed to accept it, nodding mutely and closing her eyes to rest against him…

"One second. Don't run away," he ordered as he knelt, loosening his hold on her. He reached down and plucked the haori from where it had unceremoniously landed. He shook it out and then wrapped it around Hanare as he cradled her, tucking in the ends so she'd stay a little warmer on the way back.

"Thank you," Hanare said very softly as Kakashi stood, holding her securely wrapped in his Hokage robe.

He just nodded and slightly tightened his grip. Hanare seemed to instinctively know he was about to jump. She curled into him and pressed her face against his chest, clutching his vest with her free hand.

Kakashi leapt into the sky.

…

 _The last time, she was on my back. This time, she's in my arms… yet bearing Hanare's weight, I feel lighter than ever. Maybe we should never have been apart. Maybe I'm meant to carry her. Maybe… she makes me stronger…_

 _fin_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey everyone, thanks for reading. This is where I intended to end the story, originally. I felt the characters had grown enough for us to fill in the rest, though I was on the fence feeling it could go both ways... be explored, or left unsaid._

 _UPDATE: due to feedback, I will be continuing this story. Stay tuned. Will probably post a few others first. Need to ponder. Thank you for reading!_


	15. Interlude

In Hanare's dream she rushed into the dusty street, holding up her petticoats. The clock on the church tower struck twelve with ominous _bong, bonnng, bonggs_.

She turned her head, but the dust, whipped up by a vicious south wind, made it impossible to see. The street was like a ghost town - everyone was hiding, the cowards! Hanare clutched her bonnet to her head and turned desperately, seeking _him_ … she had to stop this madness. She'd be the one to _do_ something!

The jangle of a spur sounded through the dusty whorls. Hanare spun toward the sound, blue calico skirts swirling. The outline of a tall, lean figure in a black hat manifested in the dust clouds further up the street. The figure walked slowly with a slight limp on the right. Each step made the spurs on his boots jingle.

"Kakashi!" Hanare cried, relief and desperation flooding her voice. She ran toward him. He lifted his head, recognized her, and scowled. She could tell he was angry, even though a black bandana was tied over the lower half of his face and his hat tilted and pulled down so low that it obscured his left eye.

He stopped walking as she ran breathlessly up to him, throwing her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest. The wind finally succeeded in teasing off her bonnet, and strands of green hair came loose from her braid and whipped around. Hanare felt the tears running down her face, no doubt leaving streaks in the dust on her cheeks…

"What are you doing here," Kakashi said, his voice devoid of emotion. He didn't embrace her - he kept one hand hooked on his belt and the other dangling at the ready near his holster. Hanare could smell the leather of his vest mixed with the scent of his sweat and a little bit of horse thrown in from the long ride into town…

"Kakashi. Please. You don't have to do this…!" Hanare turned her tearful gaze up to him. His visible eye was fixed ahead, on the street. She tightened her grip around him. "I won't let you go!" she cried. Now his gaze rotated down to her. She thought she saw his eye crease just a fraction, at the corner.

"Yes, you will… Hanare." His eye lingered on her face a moment. Then he grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her off him, shoving her aside. She nearly tripped, but caught herself on a hitching post. He was walking up the street again, away from her. The dust swirled around his boots. Ahead, like specters, a dozen men had appeared at the far end of the street.

"Kakashi!" Hanare screamed, reaching out toward him. _I'll run to him, I'll make a stand too, I'll take the bullets meant for him…_ she started to move, feeling for her ninja pouch in her full skirts…

A hand on her arm. She turned to see. Tsunade, wearing a bowler hat and a gold monocle. The former Hokage had a restraining grip on Hanare. "Now missy," the buxom blonde… banker?... said, "Some things you need to let a man do on his own." Tsunade winked and pulled out a cigar from a fine wool vest that showed all of her famous cleavage. She put the cigar in her mouth with a grin.

Hanare looked wildly away back to Kakashi. He was too far away, now, for her to protect… she watched in horror as the twelve men raised their rifles. Kakashi only had his one pistol…

 _I just need a weapon_ , Hanare thought. She rummaged in her skirts and found- _Samehada?!_

 _Fine, whatever…_ Hanare dragged the huge sharkskin blade out and tore loose from Tsunade. She struggled against the weight of the sword, the wind, the dust, and the volume of her skirts as she tried to run toward Kakashi…

"Noooo!" she screamed as she heard the gunfire start. The dust was too thick to see through. Hanare was panting with exertion, her legs burned with pain but she knew she was moving slow as molasses, too slow…

The dust and smoke parted and she saw Kakashi, on his knees. His gun lay in the dirt beside him, his head lolled back and his hat toppled off, revealing his silver hair. His back was torn with multiple exit wounds. Blood dripped down to the street.

"No, no! - Kakashi!" Hanare's cry ripped from her throat. She dropped Sharkskin and tore off her dress and made seals she didn't know that somehow stopped the wind. Suddenly she could move quickly again and in a flash she was at his side, kneeling in the dirt next to him, catching him as he collapsed sideways.

Tears spilled down her face as he looked up at her, onyx eyes calm. "Kakashi. _Baka neh!_ " Hanare said, and his eyes creased just slightly at the corners. She hugged him close, one arm cradling his head, even though she could feel the blood soaking through his clothes and onto her skin. Kakashi's body was going cold...

"My mask," he whispered. "Take it off."

Hanare's eyes widened. Her fingers twitched above the black bandana.

"Kiss me," Kakashi said, eyes dimming. Hanare felt her heart hammer as she leaned down, an excruciating pain in her soul as their faces drew closer, her fingers brushing the dark cloth… her eyes, lost in Kakashi's… her lips...

"Hanare."

Hanare's eyes flew open. She blinked rapidly. It was Kakashi's voice - soft, but stronger - definitely not dying. Hanare's vision focused. The silver-haired Hokage's face was, however, hovering a few inches from her face. Just at it had been in her dream.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi's voice was warm with concern. Hanare realized she had her lips kind of pouted out in a sort of pre-kiss formation and hurriedly licked them and turned her face away. She felt her cheeks getting warm.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Are you sure? You look flushed," Kakashi said. Hanare realized she was still in his arms. Where were they…?

"I'm fine," she repeated irritably, trying to get a bead on their surroundings. It was dark. She could feel Kakashi's hands on her through the robe and haori. She was far too aware of how strong and warm they felt…

"You were struggling a little in your sleep. I think you said 'my legs' at one point - are you in pain? Is it your injuries?" Kakashi was trying to peer at her face.

"I'm fine, I said!" Hanare snapped, trying to twist out of his arms. "Kakashi, where are we?" Fatigue and anxiety were overwhelming her. The day had been surreal - starting in the Konoha hospital, before she made her escape - only to have Kakashi track her down, which culminated in a scuffle at the cliff.

The same cliff at which they'd parted ways last time. This time, he really hadn't let her go - literally. Hanare blushed a bit more thinking of how he'd physically restrained her. _He definitely deserved the kunai in the leg…_

"Trying to get away already?" Kakashi was holding her firmly and chuckled as she squirmed. Then he sombered. "I… I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable..." He started walking. Hanare scowled and held onto his Hokage vest for support. He was still carrying her bridal-style. She felt him take a few steps, then extend his hand.

With a flick of his wrist the lights came on. Hanare looked around, eyes wide. It was a small but neat apartment.

Hanare felt Kakashi's breathing change as she leaned against his chest. Hanare glanced up at the Hokage holding her in his arms. A faint pinkness was visible near his mask-line. He looked down at her. Their eyes met.

Hanare felt her own heart thudding irregularly. This was going to be…

"Well, we're home," Kakashi said.

 _To be continued in:_

" _ **Unbroken"**_

 _Part 2 of the Unlocked series. Please go to my author page to follow the story. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
